


The Submission Sorority

by tiny_gay_robot



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: BDSM, Becky Ends Up Sleeping With All the NXT girls, Becky the Bike, Cunnilingus, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gen, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, No Lesbians Die, Orgasm Denial, Other, Slow Burn Charlynch, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_gay_robot/pseuds/tiny_gay_robot
Summary: Becky wants to impress at the NXT Performance Center, and ends up doing so, one lass licking at a time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my girlfriend and decided to share with people, hurray for porn!
> 
> So, obvious disclaimer is obvious, but I am not writing this as if it is Rebecca Quinn, but the character she portrays, Becky Lynch, and treating everything in the Kayfabe of WWE as real life and such
> 
> Public Masturbation is ahead.

 

“Ahhh!”

 

Becky Lynch groaned as she felt Sasha Banks arms wrap under her chin in an attempt at a sleeper hold.

 

They were in the NXT Arena at Fullsail, where they were having their rematch following Beckys loss to Sasha at the Takeover before Mania just a few nights ago.

 

The days after Mania were supposed to be the best, and yet Becky still was here, getting her ass kicked by the purple haired woman she had called her friend, even as she felt Sasha's sharp knee press against her ass, she resisted, managing to keep Sasha's hands separated and from completing the hold. This was only a brief respite, as she felt Sasha's knife like knees drive into her back, the girls patented backstabber maneuver; Becky felt like she had been impaled on a stake. She could barely fall off of the Boss's knees before she felt the other girl climbing onto her now aching back, reaching around and pulling her chin up in a modified crossface as Sasha applied the Banks Statement.

 

This was turning into a rerun of their Takeover match, as Becky felt her neck, back, and spine twist at an unnatural angle as Sasha wrenched the hold, with Becky screaming in pain. She held up her now shaking hand as she heard the vague words of the ref asking her if she could keep going, when she heard a different voice.

 

“Tap.”

 

Becky screamed louder, closing her hand in a fist, digging her nails into her palm to distract her from the pain, yet Sasha's voice persisted, whispering in her ear over the roar of the crowd.

 

“That's right. Tap. Tap out you fucking slut.”

 

Becky could feel tears fill her eyes from the pain, as she tried to crawl towards the ropes to break the hold, white spots of pain bleeding into her vision. She managed to pull herself and the lighter Sasha almost halfway across the ring, when Sasha released the hold, grabbing the back of her head and slamming her face first into the canvas.

 

Becky was dazed, seeing spots as she felt a little drool come out of her mouth, yet she realized quickly she was being pulled, before a weight hit her back and she knew she was in danger! But it was too late, as Sasha reapplied the Banks Statement, the rope now a million miles away, the pain returning as Sasha bent her so far backwards she was looking towards the light.

 

“Come on dammit, I said, TAP!”

 

Sasha wrenched Becky's spine back even more, and Becky had no choice, before she could even communicate the thought her hand was desperately tapping Sasha's arms. She heard the ref yell, and the bell ring, but her vision was fading as Sasha kept on the hold, to a chorus of boos from the crowd.

 

“Feels good to tap out to me, don't it Lynch? Next time stay outta my way.”

 

Those were the last words Sasha said before releasing the hold, as Becky's face slammed face first once again into the mat, she could barely breathe, hardly even able to comprehend how much pain she was in.

 

Her back and neck ached with a kind of sore and pain it was impossible to think she would ever walk normal again. The Banks Statement always had this way of making Becky feel like she was going to be ripped in half if she did not tap out to it, the way that Sasha seemed to pull her entire body back like a can opener was literal torture.

 

That was when she felt the harsh and firm smack to her ass by Sasha, which the NXT crowd gave a chorus of laughter, with a few boos mixed in as well. Yet, not nearly as many as Becky would think given how rough Sasha had been working her over.

 

“Here is your winner, SASHA! BANKS!”

 

Becky powered out of the ring as she heard the announcers voice echo throughout the arena, nursing her back still as she made her way up the ramp, glancing backwards towards the ring, seeing Sasha smirk at her with a sadistic intent. She looked like Becky did, covered in sweat, hair astray in every direction, only having a look of utter confidence on her face, and why wouldn't she? She just became number one contender because of Becky's submission, while Becky would now have to go to the back of the line before even being able to consider going after Charlotte's title.

 

“You're still great to me Becky!”

 

“Becky you suck!”

 

The fans by her were getting to be a bit too loud, as she walked to the back, through gorilla position, not even meeting the eyes of NXT's new general manager; Paige. She still did not know how she felt about them splitting the men and women's divisions into being different shows, but Paige was an old friend, and someone Becky respected more than almost anyone.

 

Just as she was getting into the corridors of Full Sail she heard the heavy foot falls of Paige behind, “Becky! A minute would you?”

 

Becky could only sigh, nursing her neck still as she winced and leaned against the wall, she adored Paige but had no interest in talking with her right now. Paige on the other hand walked over in her big boots with a commanding stride, Becky had to try not to stare.

 

“Hey Paige, I uh, was just gonna head to me room.”

 

“Feeling alright? She did a number on you there didn't she?” Paige said, her Norwich accent coming out strong as she put her hand on Becky's shoulder, her cold fingers sending a shock to Becky's flared and flush skin, still sweaty from the match.

 

“Yeah she....she really kicked me arse, can't deny it.” Becky said, dejected, trying not to notice just how good it felt to be touched right about now.

 

“Can't win em all Bex,” Paige smiled sympathetically at her, “Go wash up, see the trainer tomorrow, make sure nothings wrong with your neck okay?” Becky really enjoyed the very concerned tones that Paige was giving her, yet she still had issues meeting her eyes; not because of her shame in losing, but because she was just now noticing that Paige's chest seemed extra big today. Push up bra maybe? Becky was not complaining.

 

“Bex? Yoo hoo, Paige here to Becky.” Paige snapped her fingers in front of Becky's face, bringing her out of her stupor and back to reality.

 

“Ah fuck, uh sorry, I just sort of blanked there.” Becky stammered, nervous, and really hoping it looked like she was staring at the floor and not Paige's tits.

 

“No worries Bex, go wash the sweat off yeah?” Paige smiled at her, that red lipstick enough to make Becky wanna die on the spot.

 

“Yeah....yeah course will uhh, will do.” Becky said, doing her best to sell that she was just winded from the match, yet as Paige turned to walk away, she coulda swore she gave her a tiny wink.

 

Becky hoped the British girl did not have eyes in the back of her head as she stared a more than appropriately enough time at Paige's ass as she walked away. Was she strutting?

 

Becky took a breathe, she could almost feel herself sweating again, before making her way to the showers, down the corridor of the Full Sail Arena that had been her home since she joined NXT. She took the back way, preferring not to run into anyone at the moment, lest they try and give her a pep talk and or rub salt in the wound of her most recent major loss.

 

Luck was not on her side though, as at the end of the corridor before the showers she could see Ruby Riott, who seemed to be talking to Dakota Kai of all people. Becky had no issue with the New Zealander, but the tattooed leader of the Riott Squad could prove to be...troublesome.

 

Becky just stuck to the wall, keeping her arms at her side to try and not sell the damage Sasha had done to her, she was however not unable to avoid Riott's eye, which seemed to widen in delight at the sight of the Irishwoman. Wait was she checking her out? Becky could hardly call fowl, given how she had eyefucked Paige just a few minutes earlier.

 

“Off to lick your wounds hm?” The Riott Squad leader mocked.

 

“Don't be mean Rubes. You did really good tonight Becky, for real, Sasha fights dirty.” Dakota said encouragingly, but she seemed to smile a bit more than maybe she should, as if she saw something very amusing. Was she blushing?

 

“Yeah I just, I don't know, feel like I let people down.” Becky said dejectedly, noticing how piercing Riotts gaze became.

 

“Fuck people, you fight for you, or you're fighting for no one.” Ruby said.

 

“I guess. I'm gonna get even, I just don't know how yet.” Becky said.

 

Ruby suddenly closed the distance between them, the girls boots giving her an inch on Becky as she backed against the wall.

 

“Then get creative. She did.”

 

She said with a smirk and then walked away with a stride, leaving Dakota and Becky outside the showers.

 

“Don't mind her, she's just, well ya know. Cross.” Dakota shrugged, still acting bashful. “I think Sasha may have um, added a bit of wear and tear there Bex.” She said pointing to Becky's chest.

 

Becky looked down, and true to her words, Becky's steampunk corset had been torn slightly, making a top that normally gave her more than a good deal of chest coverage, now had her damn near spilling out.

 

“Bloody Sasha...”

 

“She'll get hers, don't worry.” Dakota said, giving her a playful wink. “Much as I enjoy the view Bex, I gotta head out. Wash up yeah? Nothing better than a hot shower.” Dakota said, walking in the direction of Ruby, and Becky could not help but notice she gave her massive cleavage a cursory glance.

 

Becky walked a bit forward, and stole a look backward, watching the tight way that Kai's shorts hugged her ass, when she noticed she was staring back at her. Kai shot her an amused look that Becky returned with a flirtatious smile. They had caught each other staring, not exactly a bad thing, and it left Becky smirking a bit, feeling better for the first time since she tapped.

 

The showers of Full Sail were large, with a large communal shower making up most of the room, and several smaller rooms with individual stalls around the corners. Becky normally preferred to go with the communal one, it made her feel less boxed in then the smaller stalls, which had lower shower heads as it were.

 

As Becky stepped into the showers and noticed that there was a shower stall running, but the large room would make it easy to find a spot for herself. She groaned a bit as she undid her ring gear, sighing with satisfaction as her corset came away, followed by her shorts which she kicked near one of the shower room lockers. Walking to the center of the shower stall, her sweaty, naked body entering the steam, she breathed in deep, enjoying the smell of the hot water as she found herself a nice little spot off to the corner.

 

Stepping directly into the spray, she let the water hit the top of her head and run down her hair and face, moaning a bit at the feeling of warmth spreading from her scalp downwards, she shuddered a bit. Putting a hand out to the wall to steady herself, she licked her lips as the water pounded the top of her head and neck like a nice firm massage.

 

_Tap out you fucking slut._

 

Becky licked her lips again, her free hand drifting up her thighs to her pubic bone, as she imagined the feeling of Sasha wrenching her back again.

 

_Go wash the sweat off yeah?_

 

That red lipstick, that raven dark hair, and that push up bra. The way that Paige concerned over her made Becky wish she had pushed Paige up against the wall and take her right there.

 

_Then get creative. She did._

 

Does getting creative involve masturbating in a public shower? She imagined Ruby would think so, sighing with just a certain amount of content as she let her free hand drift to her firm breast, pinching the nipple as she bit her own lip. She needed this.

 

_Nothing better than a hot shower._

 

Dakota's ass was running through her mind as she put her shoulder to the wall, her back ached that made it hard to stand but she had a much deeper ache to take care of. The angle of the shower made it so that the water was falling directly on the face of the already very wet lass kicker, her breathe hitching as the hand that had been holding made its way to her pussy, stroking her wet slit as she teased herself.

 

_Tap out you fucking SLUT_

 

“Slut...” Becky moaned out quietly, pulling her nipple as she bit her lip. That was what sealed her fate, hearing Sasha so casually yet authoritatively degrade her had made Becky slick with a kind of desire she could not explain. She let the tip of her index finger push into herself, she was getting far beyond teasing senses now, she wanted to be filled, and be it hers, Paige, Dakota, Sasha, or Ruby, she didn't give a shit. She needed fucking relief.

 

“Fuck...slut.”

 

She said it louder, as she let her shaky hands drift upwards from her entrance to her throbbing clit, touching she nearly made herself cum on the spot as her breathe hitched and she let out a very loud moan, painfully grabbing her own tit. So much frustration over the course of the past few days had made her feel like she was dying for relief, and at this point she might as well have been.

 

“Slut, slut, SLUT!”

 

Using her two fingers she began to quickly rub at her clit, her knees almost giving out as she kept her eyes tightly closed, looking up towards the water, imagining Sasha's voice commanding the words to her. She couldn't handle it, she didn't care how, she wanted to get off, even if it meant cumming in the middle of the public showers. She was getting louder, panting and letting out grunts and moans with wild abandon as she neared the tip of the iceberg.

 

“So close, Sasha, fuck me please, I'm a slut, I'm yo-”

 

“Becky? Is that you?”

 

Becky's knees did give out there, as she slid down the wall a bit, landing on her ass, shutting her hand between her thighs she let out a cry of surprise.

 

“Fuck me! Who is that?”

 

And like Aphrodite emerging from the Greek sea, Charlotte Flair walked through the steam, there was a towel in hand, but otherwise she was naked, the steam perfectly framing a shield of sweat and moisture around her form. Becky felt her heart almost give out as she took in the nearly six foot blonde, with her legs that seemed like weapons of mass destruction, her perfect stomach and tits that Becky would murder her best friend to taste in her mouth. Even her hair was wet and wild, no doubt from the steam, as the towering blond got into closer view, Becky realized she may not have been able to see through the steam at what Becky had been doing just a few seconds earlier.

 

“Charlotte, christ alive you scared me.” Becky stood on shaky feet, getting out of the hot spray of the water as she attempted to come down from her near orgasm.

 

“Sorry, I thought I heard someone talking, I thought this place was clear this time of night.” God Becky wanted to fuck her face.

 

“That was me I was uh, well I just finished me match and was-”

 

“Did you win?” Charlotte inquired, crossing her arms, Becky was close enough to see a little droplet of water drip from Charlotte's long neck to between her breasts. Becky wanted to lick everything wet on Charlotte's body till she fucking drowned.

 

“Nah she beat me, I just was, trying to figure out what I did wrong.” Becky lied, it sounded somewhat okay, presuming that Charlotte was fucking deaf and blind that is.

 

“Sasha plays dirty, don't feel bad about it, you'll have her number sooner than she thinks.” Charlotte gave her a reassuring wink, it nearly made her cum on the spot.

 

“Thanks Char, I uhh, appreciate it a lot.” Becky said, doing a very good job at making herself sound like a casual acquaintance to the girl she was fairly certain she was in love with.

 

“No worries babe, I'm heading out, don't let her get to you. She's not as good as she thinks she is.” And with that Charlotte turned and walked away, her perfect ass disappearing into the steamy mist as Becky saw her wrap the towel around herself.

 

“See you.”

 

Becky's back hit the wall of the shower as she slid once more to the floor, her bubbly ass smacking against the floor as she leaned her head against the wall. She inwardly thanked the locker room gods that basically everyone had seen the other naked at some point, for if this was the first time she saw Charlotte naked she likely would have died. Yet she cursed those same gods for daring to have Charlotte stroll on in when Becky was finally about to get off, twisted humor it was no doubt.

 

She finished washing herself off and wrapped herself in a towel, walking with her mostly torn ring gear through the halls of Full Sail, making her way to the proper locker room, she opened hers and put on some exercise clothes. A fairly basic sports bra and sweat pants, she walked out the main campus building towards the apartments that housed her and the rest of the roster. NXT had a well working relationship with Full Sail, and both rosters had their own little apartment complexes. Nothing too fancy, but just good enough to house a roster of people who were normally used to sleeping in their cars or shitty hotels in between shows.

 

Becky gave a passing wave to the Bella twins as they did their midnight jog. Becky had no idea she had been in the shower for that long, given her match was done at eight thirty. Charlotte's interruption had ruined her chance at orgasm, but she was determined to at least spend her evening in peace. It had been a rough first few months getting used to it to life in NXT, but the large collection of pretty ladies, consistent schedule, and the fact that she was getting a modest following from the NXT fans, made the hard work worth it. Sure she lost her first three Takeover matches, but she was out there, a hot button name. She couldn't complain too much.

 

Taking a second look at her ring gear as she walked up the steps to her apartment, she thought that maybe she could complain just a little, before getting her key out of her gym bag and getting into her apartment. It was as bare as bare could be, but there was little hints of home. She had more than a few game systems hooked up the TV, with a good collection of movies and crappy television shows from her youth. Her roommate; a lovely girl named Bayley, had a seeming unending collection of wrestling tapes and DVD's which the two often watched with wine and popcorn. She was a cute girl for sure, but given that she was Sasha's girlfriend she was off limits completely, despite the fact that if asked, Becky would happily date the entire female roster if given the chance.

 

She turned on the lights to the apartment, the first clue she had that Bayley wasn't home and sat herself down in the bean bag chair in front of the TV. The image of a naked, dripping Charlotte refused to leave her mind as Becky leaned her neck back, ever so slightly groaning, before a sharp hitch hit her neck, making her flinch up. The shower had helped, but Sasha still did a real number on her neck and back, just the wrong angle was enough to give Becky a mean kind of whiplash.

 

She could feel the joy of laying down and decided to try and avoid the crash of her long day, getting up from the bean bag, taking off her shirt and sweat pants, so she was in her sports bra and yoga shorts, and did her cool down stretches. She twisted her core and rotated her neck, feeling pops in her joints like a machine gun as she groaned in satisfaction. The stretching was good for the soul, and did a lot to help relieve a lot of her pain, and she decided to dedicate the rest of her evening to relaxing.

 

Changing into some pajamas and a sleeveless t shirt, minus the bra she sat back down in the bean bag chair, turning on the TV absentmindedly. She thankfully had the day off tomorrow, which would make relaxing all the easier after her tough loss, she considered trying to do a short run anyway, just so she did not waste the day.

 

Yet, as she laid there, watching some mindless sitcom, her thoughts began to molest her brain again; Paige's lipstick, Kai's ass, Sasha's words, Riotts tattoos, Charlotte's...everything. The cool air on her breasts from her open shirt made her nipples harden noticeably through her shirt as she closed her eyes, letting her fingers drift below her waist band.

 

She thought of Charlotte, back in the shower, throwing her on the floor, having caught her masturbating and sliding two fingers into her wet hole immediately. “Yeah you like that don't you?” She would have said, and Becky would just whimper out attempts at protests at her secret craving being fulfilled.

 

“Wanna use me to get ahead in your career darling? Well then I'm gonna use you to get head.” Paige would say, pushing her over a production crate and sitting on her face, while Becky's tongue would ram into her like it was the most glorious meal she could ever consume.

 

Dakota and Ruby would team up on her, Ruby with a strap on fucking Becky for all she's worth as she went down on Dakota, both of them having her trapped like the slut she was.

 

Sasha, trapping her in the ring ropes, approaching her and-

 

The sound of the door unlocking brought Becky out of her fantasy, she quickly pulled her hand out of her pants, wiping off her excitement on the side of the bean bag that she had been absorbed by. She tried to lean back and act casual as she watched TV, sweating and out of breathe, having been walked in on mid masturbation for the second time that night.

 

“Hey Becky, you home?”

 

It was just Bayley, coming through the door, ring gear still on, with a hoodie and hat on backwards as accessories. She closed the door to the apartment behind her and walked with a noticeable limp. Not on the left or right side per se, moreover that it seemed to be awkward no matter the angle.

 

“Yeah Bay, you're home late. I thought you gone to bed.” Becky said, trying to control her breathing.

 

Bayley wasn't even looking at her thankfully as she dropped off her various bags and got out of her hoodie. “Yeah, sorry I was just at Sasha's party and it ran really late....sorry.” Bayley said, now looking at Becky and smiling apologetically.

 

“Did you watch the match?”

 

“Yeah, you did good! Sasha is just....really tough.”

 

Becky laughed a bit at that, grabbing at her neck as she stood up, discretely wiping her hand once more on her pants.

 

“She kicked me arse Bay, no way round it. It's okay....I'll just, figure something out.” She gave a halfway shrug and Bayley gave her a reassuring hug. Bayley had a calming effect on Becky, which made her feel at ease. In a way, this helped them be the perfect roomates, Becky encouraging Bayley to be more assertive, while Bayley calmed Becky's fire when things got bad. Even though Becky wanted to kill Bayley for interrupting her, she forgave the hugable one.

 

“Let's put on some garbage and relax,” Bayley said, releasing the hug. Becky found herself missing her chest pressed against hers.

 

Becky made some popcorn and grabbed some vodka from the fridge, while Bayley put on some old ECW VHS tapes she had had for quite sometime apparently. Becky decided to make some pizza rolls for the pair as well, while Bayley briefly went into her room while Becky heated up the hellspawn of knockoff pizza.

 

“What years you got Bay?” Becky said, walking over to the TV and looking through the VHS's.

 

“I got everything after 95, so take your pick.” She called out from the other room.

 

Becky popped in a VHS from 97, and walked back to the kitchen, as she did so, passing by Bayley's room. The door to her room was open, and Bayley was standing in front of their closet with only was some modest panties. Even from here, Becky could see how snug the panties fit Bayley's ass, with her strong, toned back, made Becky all the more jealous of Sasha for getting to sleep with her.

 

Becky was shocked out of her perving by the microwave beeping, more than a bit shaken, Becky was aware how open her shirt was, and in a way she hoped Bayley would check her out. She fixed her shirt a bit, showing off sideboob quite graciously, but still covering her nipples. She would have to wait till after Bayley went to bed before she could get any kind of relief, unless a ninja broke in and interrupted her masturbation then too.

 

Just as she was plating the pizza rolls, Bayley walked out, sadly, with more clothes on, some baggy sweat pants and a gray tank top, and to Becky's slight horror, sat down in the bean bag chair that she had been fingering herself in just a few minutes ago.

 

“Oh uhh I'll sit on the futon.” Her voice cracked a bit at that, as she tried to save it, if Bayley thought she was acting weird she didn't show it.

 

Bayley had kept the tapes in surprisingly good quality, Becky was not quite sure why Bayley had them watch the tapes given they had the Network but still, they had an oddly retro feel to them Becky could appreciate. By the time they burnt through the third VHS tape, Becky had gone stiff, and when she tried to raise herself up, her back gave her a stinger something fierce. Sasha had royally fucked her back up.

 

Bayley seemed to notice, “Back still hurting?”

 

“Bloody everything does.” Becky winced.

 

“Want a massage?” It was an honest question, yet how frustrated Becky was, she wished it was a pick up line.

 

“Yeah actually, that'd be brilliant.”

 

“Lie down then.” Becky followed her order, once again noticing how Bayley walked funny as came over.

 

Becky was startled at first at Bayley's touch when she began to push Becky's shirt up, she let her arms come out as Bayley pushed it over her shoulders so it was just around her neck. Becky laid down topless like this, and had to fight to keep herself from imagining Bayley using the shirt as a collar for her, and that was when Bayley sat spreadeagled on her ass.

 

Becky wasn't sure if Bayley could see her bite her lip at the feeling, but she audibly gasped when she felt Bayley's hands begin to manipulate her pressure points on her back. Hearing Becky's back pop was like a soundboard of popcorn being made and a WW2 battle, popping going off in every which direction as Bayley used her fingers, hands, and knuckles to cinch in deep into Becky's fine tuned back. And the way Bayley's hands pushed forward, pushed her forward as well, letting Becky feel Bayley basically grinding into her ass she massaged her, thrusting her forward, it was impossible not to think of Bayley having a strap-on doing just that. Becky was a whimpering little mess under Bayley's hands, groaning and outright moaning, the way the covers of the futon rubbed against nipples and Bayley grinding against her ass put Becky close to the edge, so infuriatingly close to getting off, when Bayley's hands ended up on either side of her face against the futon.

 

“How's that feel now?” Bayley's voice was shaky and husky.

 

Becky could only let out a low moan, she didn't even realize but she was sweating.

 

“I take it that's a good thing?” Bayley said, her finger trailing up Becky's spine.

 

“Uuh” Becky mumbled, she felt like she had gotten hit by a truck, but the way Bayley worked her back had gotten her so worked up she felt like she was going to burst.

 

Bayley put a hand on her shoulder, helping her sit back up and pulling Becky's shirt back down.

 

Becky turned and looked back at her, when did Bayley let her hair down? She could see Bayley's tongue slip out of her mouth, licking her bottom lip just ever so, and Becky realized that she was looking at Becky's tit, which her shirt failed to cover. She slowly met her eyes, looking as hungry and desperate as Becky felt.

 

“How do you feel now?” Bayley asked again in a low voice.

 

“Fucking incredible,” Becky replied huskily, staring her in the eyes, letting them drop down, the way Bayley was posed gave her amble cleavage through the tank top that was covered in sweat.

 

“You look tense.” Bayley's hand went out, touching Becky's wrist and going slowly up her arm.

 

Becky had to close her eyes and stop this now before she put Bayley in an awkward position, but she could not will herself to move, as she felt Bayley's ghostly fingers linger on her muscle before reaching her shoulder and collarbone.

 

“Bay,” Becky managed to croak out, as she felt Bayley's finger go under her shirt, moving it to the side, exposing one of her tits fully as Bayley leaned forward, taking it into her mouth with a low moan.

 

“Oh fuck!” Becky moaned, as she felt herself quickly becoming overwhelmed by the stimulus, she could feel Bayley suck on her tit, her teeth sliding against her flesh as Becky felt her tongue flick her nipple. Her voice broke trying moan louder as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she nearly fell over, Bayley grabbing her shoulder and hip to steady her down to the mattress.

 

Becky felt Bayley move on top of her as the girls knee went between her legs, making Becky moan louder as she felt the pressure against her wetness. She could feel Bayley's lips suck harder as she pulled her head up, making eye contact with her as she let her tit free from her mouth, beads of saliva connecting her lips to Becky's nipple.

 

“Becky...” Becky heard her whisper, moving up her body and crushing her lips against hers, Becky could not help herself as her hands roamed Bayley's body, frantically ripping her tank top off over her head, the brief pause in their make out as Becky took her in. Bayley was quite the busty gal, and Becky's mouth was like a heat seeking missile, taking one of Bayley's delicious tits into her mouth, making the brunette moan loudly as her back hit the wall.

 

Becky bit hard into Bayley's tit, making the girl squirm in anguish and pleasure, as she felt Bayley's hands venture south between them, into Becky's pants, while the steam-punk princess returned the favor. Becky fingers ventured inwards, finding Bayley's pussy to be soaking wet with need an anticipation, not even trying to tease her, Becky's thumb found her clit while inserting her middle finger into the girls wet folds. Bayley seemed to push herself against the wall, groaning as her own slender fingers zeroed in on Becky's clit, twisting the nub to such precision that Becky bit even harder on Bayley's tit as the brunette huffed and hissed through her teeth. Both were close.

 

“Becky, just like, uhh oh fuck!” Hearing Bayley swear put a live wire under Becky, she was going to hit soon,, but she needed to get Bayley off too, more than anything else in the world. She angled her knee just right under Bayley's crotch and her own hand, bouncing the girl up and down on her hand while her thumb did frantic circles on her clit

 

“Fuck! God!” Bayley swore loudly, before having a small laughing fit at the overwhelmingly good sensation that quickly turned into moans, her hand found the back of Becky's head, ripping her mouth off her tit as she brought her lips to hers, Becky having to stretch her neck to do so.

 

They kissed like their lives depended on it, as Bayley twisted and tugged at Becky's clit, the lass kicker's whimpering overpowered her as she was not even at brain capacity to kiss, her knee frantically bouncing Bayley up and down on her hands. Cramps be damned. She could feel Bayley's forehead rest against hers, two burning suns touching eachother, Becky was completely overwhelmed by sensation, but Bayley's word brought her to earth.

 

“Look at me Becky, look at me,” she did, Bayley's fingers were stroking her clit in long strides, driving it out. “Cum for me, help me cum for you and cum for me, okay baby?”

 

“Anything, please just help me.” Becky could only desperately whisper back to the brown eyed girl.

 

“That's right, right there, right there baby, oh god yes!” Bayley said as Becky rubbed her off faster, adding her index finger into the girls folds as she felt her begin to tighten around her fingers.

 

“Bayley! I, arugh!” Becky's voice failed her completely as felt Bayley's middle finger slowly but fully slide into her slit to the knuckle, and that was it. Becky pushed her chest against Bayley's as she came, screaming into the side of Bayley's neck as they came on each others hands.

 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, only barely able to work their strained hands out of eachother, the only thing holding them up being the wall Bayley was still pressed against. Becky could only barely muster the energy to open the eyes to look up at the frizzy haired beauty, Becky had to imagine she look just as knackered.

 

Bayley just smiled that beautiful smile only Bayley could smile.

 

“Kiss me.”

 

And that was enough to give Becky the energy to sit up, meeting the girls lips with her own as they kissed gently, both still coming down, shaky from the hard orgasms that rocked their bodies just minutes before. Becky bit Bayley's bottom lip gently, tugging on it a bit as she pulled back, nose to nose with the hugable one.

 

“I. Really needed that.”

 

As soon as the words left her mouth both girls laughed, Becky falling off of Bayley for a second as she laid out on the futon, looking up at the beautiful woman. Her breasts were full and covered in bite marks from Becky, while her pants had been mostly pushed down from Becky's frantic fingering, it was a good look for her.

 

“You know, you were the second person to interrupt me having a wank today.” Becky said to her, still very much liking being on her back.

 

“I'm not blind you know, plus I could fucking smell it dude.” Bayley laughed as Becky put her hands over her face laughing.

 

“Aw christ, I thought I good! I figured you'd stay with Sasha or something.” Becky then stopped herself, remembering that she had just technically helped Bayley cheat, but the girl was grinning at her.

 

“What do you think I came home to do?” Bayley giggled with a mischeivious grin.

 

“What you mean?” Becky said, pushing herself so she was sitting up on her hands.

 

“Sasha fucked me like a race horse and left me high and dry to go party. Came back here to....have a wank, as you put it, and uhh well.” She burst into laughter at that, and Becky joined in, but began to move forward, towards the girl.

 

“Did she use a strap-on? Is that why you've been walking funny?”

 

“Elementary my dear Watson.” Bayley said with a horrible British accent.

 

“Oi you keep that up you ain't gonna be able to walk at all.” Becky said with a laugh before capturing Bayley's lips with hers.

 

“Oh is that a promise Detective Lynch?” Bayley said with a coy smile, hair dangling in front of her face.

 

“How dare that little bitch not bother to get you off when you come like that huh?” Becky ignored her question, kissing her deeper again as she pushed tongue into Bayley's mouth.

 

“Well she got off, that's all that matters after all.” Bayley said playfully, while letting her fingers get tangled in Becky's hair, when she found her wrists pinned to the wall, Becky staring at her dominantly.

 

“How many times?”

 

“How many times what?”

 

“How many times did you get her off tonight?”

 

Bayley laughed, looking down for a second, before spreading her legs, so her ankles were on either side of Becky's knees before looking back up at her, a raw lust in her eyes again.

 

“Four times.”

 

Becky licked her lips, looking at her roommate hungrily as she thought about all the frustration she had today and how Sasha now felt like so much more of enemy then when she did in the ring.

 

“Well, I better make her regret not pleasing you huh?” Becky's voice was not her own, an inner dominance taking over.

 

“Oh? Are you using me to get back at Sasha?” Bayley asked in a faux condescending way, before she felt herself be pulled up by her wrists by Becky till they were eye to eye.

 

“You bet your fine arse I am.”

 

Bayley looked back at her with a frenzied kind of lust, mixed with a little bit of fear, and a lot of excited anticipation.

 

“Good.”

 


	2. Becky's Long Workout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to everyone who commented and gave kudos, I read all of them, I'm so sorry it has taken so long, I do hope you enjoy this chapter though. And a special shout out to the lady friend who edited this into being readable lol.

“Ohhhhh fuck!”

Becky licked the side of Bayley's neck, feeling the girl's inner walls tighten around her fingers as she came down off her orgasm, shuddering and breathless as she whimpered in a low voice.

“Christ, Becky, I just. Holy fuck.” The girl breathed out, her sweaty back pressed firm against Becky's tits. “I need to return the favor, don't-”

She was cut off as Becky inserted the fingers that had just been inside her into her mouth, letting Bayley suck her juices off of Becky's long fingers.

“Shush now,” Becky said as she leaned over Bayley's shoulder, putting Bayley on her back. She took her roommate's tit into her mouth, moaning into it as she felt Bayley suck off her fingers.

It had been two weeks since their first little triage, and the two gal pals proved to be each other's equal in terms of stamina and work rate in the bedroom, frequently exhausting themselves until they ended up a tangled mess of limbs and sweat. Some nights they just laid around and cuddled, some nights Becky had half her hand buried into Bayley as she came screaming as loud as she could - how they did not receive any noise complaints was incredible. They did take special care when in public, as they did not consider themselves dating, and Bayley was quite worried about what would happen if Sasha found out that she was effectively cheating on her. But Bayley was not the only one worried about that. Becky was equally concerned, as Sasha had made it explicitly clear that she would not hesitate to kick Becky's ass. Sasha's bad side was something that sucked to be on, as it were; the last thing Becky needed was to make it worse, for her and for Bayley.

Becky by this point had stopped her foreplay and had her head on Bayley's chest, laying in comfort with the girl as she felt her head being stroked. There was an unspoken understanding between the two, a friendly fuck here and there, and some emotional connection, but neither would describe what they had going on as romance. Despite this, Becky was completely confounded as to why Bayley was still with Sasha, but at the same time, she respected Bayley enough to trust her reasons.

 

“Becky, we gotta get up.” 

“Hmph.”

“Becky.” She could hear the smile in her voice. “Come on, we gotta get going if we wanna go out later.”

“Hmph,” Becky pouted into Bayley's boob, not wanting to get up from her very comfortable pillow.

“Get up.” Bayley laughed as she was shoved off the most comfortable place in the world.

“You're no fun,” Becky said, continuing to pout as Bayley began to get dressed.

“We have a busy day ahead of us, if we want to have fun tonight, besides it's like, one in the afternoon, I think we can get out of bed now,” Bayley said she pulled her top over her head.

Becky knew she was right, but still moaned and pouted like a little kid the whole way, getting dressed in a fairly plain sports bra and yoga pants as the two prepped for their separate workout sessions. Bayley always tended to workout with Sasha's crew, while Becky tended to float around between various groups to work with, but she got along most with Dakota Kai and Candice LeRae; she missed the latter, who was busy taking care of her husband.

“Alright, see you later Bex, have a good workout!” Bayley shouted as she put in her headphones and began her jog, while Becky did the same in the opposite direction.

The Performance Center was still so new to Becky, but she kept on finding herself liking it more and more. Bayley's friendship helped a lot with that. Another girl there, Summer Rae, was one of Sasha's posse and had made her life hell the first few weeks, yet Becky had got the win over her... which unfortunately put her on Sasha's radar, who proceeded to make her pay for daring to rough up one of her girls.

Sasha's other girls all seemed to trip over their feet to put the Boss over, be it Summer Rae gushing about how good friends they were, Carmella talking about Sasha's fabulous fashion sense, Dana Brooke bragging about how strong she was, or Mandy Rose just trying to get Sasha to notice her. Bayley, ironically, seemed to be the one that Sasha had the least amount of control over, despite the fact that they were in a relationship. Becky did not know if this was because Bayley lived in her building a good distance away from Sasha, or if she had more fight in her than Becky gave credit for. One thing she knew for certain that she just wanted to fly under Sasha's radar for as long as possible and not have to deal with the consequences of her and Bayley's little triage. She didn't feel guilty about it, it was quite common knowledge that Sasha cheated on Bayley often - this was just letting Bayley get some payback, while also getting herself some much needed satisfaction.

Becky was still blown away just by being in NXT like she was, an all female promotion to be made exclusively online, a complete branch off from other wrestling product. She had yet to actually meet or talk to Stephanie McMahon, who was heading the exhibition, but she was damn happy to at least have the chance to make her mark. And she also got to fuck the world champ's girlfriend behind her back, so that was a huge plus no matter which way you sliced it.

She gave a friendly nod to Sonya Deville as they ran past each other, receiving a steely glare in return. Becky had forgotten that Sonya was tight with Sasha. It seemed like everyone around her was in Sasha's posse in some way or another. Becky just continued on, hoping not to get into any trouble. As quick as she could, making it to the workout center in easy enough time. Her workout was certainly going to be a unique one today....it was time to test her endurance.

Becky could spy Alexa Bliss talking with someone, and decided best against going into Sasha's BFF radar, and ducked into the room Becky knew Alexa avoided the most: the Ring Rooms. Best place to try out moves and learn how to take bumps, Becky always enjoyed how the three rings were spread out, let her check out other girls' various workouts and bumps while she was doing her own. She was guilty of enjoying the view a bit too much, something that her trainers from time to time called her out on, but she was still learning the ropes as they say.

“Alright Shayna, that's enough.”

A voice from one of the rings said, as Becky saw the ridiculously predatory Shayna Baszler get up from her most recent meal. Through the people standing around the ring she could see Dakota, still nursing her arm from Shayna's submission. Becky got herself closer to the ring, she could spy the Riott Squad on nearby bleachers watching intently. Becky felt bad for Dakota, going against Shayna was not something she looked forward too. She hoped the Queen of Spades would get a shot at Sasha already, maybe get some humility into the purple haired diva.

Dakota got out of the ring, and Becky caught up to her as she went to sit near one of the benches. “You okay, hon?”

“She just....would not let up,” Dakota said, nursing the arm almost absently. 

“That's right, gotta win baby. You just lost.” The confident words from Shayna made Becky give her a scowl as the woman came over to them with a towel draped over her neck.

“Back off Shayna,” Becky said, standing up, squaring off with the ex-UFC fighter.

“Whoo, look at the big balls on Becky over here,” Shayna said, whistling as she eyed Becky up and down.

“Just leave her alone, alright?” Becky said, not wanting to coward out to the girl. It was then she noticed that the Riott Squad had come around, gathering behind Dakota, Ruby's hands sitting delicately on the girl's shoulder. Shayna looked to size up the the five girls, and seemed to think better of it.

“See you later, Kota,” Shayna said, giving her a wink as she turned her back to them, heading to the showers.

“Thanks...” Dakota said, her voice trailing off as she looked at Shayna's departing form.

Becky could see Ruby's hand drift delicately so that she was leaning over Dakota with her arms around the girl. “Careful now, sweetie,” the tattooed punk whispered into the kiwi's ear. “Keep getting into fights you wanna lose, people are gonna catch onto what you really want.” And with that, Ruby gave a seductive lick to the side of Dakota's face, making Dakota shudder as her eyes closed to Ruby's touch. Becky almost felt like she was perving, watching the way that Dakota reacted, it looked absolutely like foreplay and she could feel her own breath catch in her throat. Bayley never got her off earlier and she was feeling the effects now. Ruby caught her staring, giving her a sultry wink as Dakota stood up, looking quite razzled.

“I gotta go uhh, get ready for uhh... my match tomorrow,” Dakota said, looking quite flushed in the face and not meeting eye contact with Ruby or Becky as she walked. Becky could not help herself but enjoy the view of how tight Dakota's ring gear hugged her like a second skin. It was firm and ever so well toned, and Becky could see herself pulling those shorts down and plunging her tongue into her ass and just hearing the girl whimper and moan as Becky took her right then and there.

“Enjoying the view, Becky?” Ruby's seductive voice came behind her, as she felt a hand grope her own ass.

“What?” Becky said, swatting away Ruby's hand and looking at the punk, ready to fight if need be.

“What's there to say? Little Kota likes to be in shall we say, compromising positions. Catch her the right way, you might be able to do more than look.” The way her words melted into Becky's ears and took her back to her daydream. Becky subconsciously bit her lip

“You think you know everything don't you?” Becky challenged, eyeing Liv and Sarah as they sat up behind their leader, ready for a fight.

“I know lots of things, Becky.” Ruby licked her lips, devouring Becky with her eyes as she eyed her up and down. “Like how Dakota likes to pick fights and give up halfway through once the choke gets put on, like how Steph got just about everyone some curious new ring gear, and about how despite you defending Kota's honor there babe, I can see just how excited it made you from here,” Ruby said, giving a very impish grin.

Becky could feel her face grow hot immediately as she turned her back to them and covered her chest. The sports bra she had on did very little to hide just how hard her nipples had gotten, and Sasha had been just all too kind to tell all the roster about how sensitive Becky's nipples were when Becky had talked about it one drunken night, before Sasha stabbed her in the back.

Feeling hot and more than a little bit humiliated, Becky ducked down the hallway into an empty gym and slid down the wall, breathing a sigh of relief. Ruby did always seem to have a bit of impishness towards her, and Becky would be lying if she didn't have just as many a naughty thought about her as she did Dakota and Charlotte.

Dakota and Charlotte....

Becky let out a relaxed breath and sat with her back against the wall, casually finding her hands inside her bra as she began to stroke her very erect nipples. God, they were so sensitive it made Becky give a little hitch every time someone touched them, every little flick of her finger over the nub sending a bolt of electricity through her body. Becky could not help but let out a bit of a moan as she played with her tits, thinking of the two girls in front of her, tongues wrestling for dominance.

She closed her eyes as she began to twist her own nipples, imagining the tall blond towering over little Dakota, taking her hands in her bigger ones and shoving her tongue down her throat, Dakota desperately trying to cup the bigger girl's tits, her tiny hands barely able to fit around the blond's enormous globes. Charlotte wrapping her hands around the girl's neck, pulling her in close and starting to finger fuck her right there in weight room. 

“Hmmmm....yes...” Becky was fucking soaked as she sat there, massaging her own tits, feeling like Dakota and Charlotte's hands were the ones molesting her as she moaned out loud in the empty gym, feeling herself begin to soak through her yoga pants. She pinched her nipples between her finger and thumb and just pulled hard, biting her lip to avoid her from calling out as she squirmed against the wall, thinking about Charlotte and Dakota going down on her at the same time as she...

“Becky?”

“Christ!”

Becky jumped, shocked out of her masturbation session and taking her hands out of her bra as she looked up, seeing Candice LeRae staring at her with a towel over her shoulder. There was no hiding what she was doing, and Candice had a slightly embarrassed look on her face as she looked at the lass kicker. 

“You having fun there, Becky?” She asked with a awkward laugh.

“Fuck me,” Becky got up, trying to collect herself and straighten out her sports bra without making eye contact.

“You're fine, Bex,” Candice laughed, setting down her own bag. She had on a purple sports bra and yoga shorts, and Becky's very horny mind could not help but notice just how Candice's clothes seemed to hug every curve on her body. Becky was not even aware as she felt her tongue fall out of her mouth and lick her lips, something that did not escape Candice's notice.

“You still having fun there, Becky?” 

“Gimme a break, I'm just....frustrated is all.” Becky said, face still burning, sitting back down and trying to look like she was adjusting her running shoes.

“It's okay, I get it,” Candice said, sitting next to Becky on the floor. “To be honest, I haven't had sex in months.” Nothing but tiredness and pent up frustration in her voice, Becky could almost sense how long Candice had been neglected. Candice smiled sympathetically at Becky. “How long's it been since you got any?”

“Ummmmm....” Becky felt the frog in her throat creeping up hard.

“I'm not gonna judge you, babe, it's been like ten months for me. I know how it feels.”

“It's been about.....an hour or so?” Becky said rather sheepishly, turning and making eye contact with the now wide eyed blond.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” There was a mixture of both amusement and frustration in her voice.

“Ahhh, no actually.” Becky actually giggled at this, seeing the look on Candice's face turn into even more wide-eyed amazement and fury.

“And you are still this horny? Jesus fuck Becky, you can't help yourself, can you?” Candice said just looking at her as if Becky had just bragged about having more water than California.

“Can help myself better than you can,” Becky mused, shocked at her own words at first but just kind of smugly smiled to herself, looking back to Candice.

“Fucking... I hate you,” Candice laughed as she shook her head.

Becky could practically feel Candice's envy radiating off of her, spying out she could see just the slight bit of sweat, the blonde's hardened nipples through the top, and the way she just could not seem to stop crossing her legs. Becky saw her chance.

“You can help yourself if you like.”

Becky stared across the gym, seeing herself and Candice in the mirrors, making eye contact with her through the reflection, giving a semi-confident smirk, uncrossing her legs, letting them spread, her knees gently nudging Candice's.

Candice kept her eye contact, looking away with a scoff. “What kind of slut gets herself off in public?” Becky could see Candice's right hand began to gently drift to her purple waistline, as her left hand moved under her top and the blonde began to feel herself up. Smirking wide, Becky let one of her own hands drift under her sports bra and again she began to massage her breast, rubbing her mound through her yoga pants, sighing a bit as she masturbated in unison with Candice. She was already soaking through her panties before, but as she groped her own pussy she could feel her wetness almost soak through the fabric to her fingers as she began to rub her slit through her pants, starting to pant more than a bit. She gripped the meaty flesh of her tit harder, her own fingernails digging into her skin, she felt the pain of her nails digging in as she whimpered next to Candice, starting to drool as sweat began to soak through her clothes.

Candice was little better, beginning to sweat and gasp as she pushed her hand down in her panties, letting her thumb press against her clit. She skipped any sort of teasing, pushing her middle and index finger into herself quickly, biting her lip hard as her fingers delved into wet tightness. It had been so long since she had had anything inside of her, and God it felt so good just to feel this fucking good again, the added thrill of doing it in such a public space just quickened her pace, making her begin to frantically buck against her own hand, gasping out in a loud moan, as she heard a similar gasp of delight from the scarlet spitfire beside her. Their shoulders were touching now, and the sensation of touching Becky mid masturbation was putting her over the edge in a way that had her almost crying from the electric sensation running through her body.

“You wanna know what was I thinking about?” Becky breathed huskily, now able to hear the wet sound of Candice finger fucking herself. “I was thinking about Dakota and Charlotte, right here in the room with me, making out, going down on each other, yeah? Then, on me sucking my tits.” As Becky said this she pulled her sports bra up, while she finally allowed her other hand to insert a full middle finger into her wetness, which was slick with a desperate desire. She slouched down, pulling her bra up more to fully more expose her lovely tits to Candice as she sunk her finger deep into herself as she let her tongue hang out of her mouth and roll across her lips, putting on a proper lewd show for Candice. To her credit, the blonde stared in wide eyed love of Becky's open display of sluttiness, finger fucking herself with wild abandon as she began a groan that turned into a loud moan echoing in the gym alongside the loud fingering which was music to Becky's ears. Moving quickly, Becky shot forward, straddling Candice as she took her hand out of her pants and shoved her middle finger into Candice's mouth. Candice instinctively moaned around it as she tasted Becky's wetness, closing her eyes to the sensation.

“Keep it down will you, you fucking bimbo?” Becky said, her hot breath blowing against Candice's face. She shivered in response. “If you get to see, I do too,” Becky said, her free hand pulling up the now sweaty purple sports bra, showing off Candice's lovely tits. Not nearly as tan as Becky's, with lovely little pink nipples, standing tall and erect. Becky drank the sight in, feeling Candice still furiously fucking herself as Becky sat on her. Becky used her free hand to grab her wrist, putting her knee against Candice's crotch, feeling the fingers that the blonde was fucking herself with. “God, how does your hubby Not. Fuck. You. Every. Single. Night,” she said, as she used the wrist control to thrust her knee against Candice's hand, forcing the fingers in deeper, hearing Candice yelp with every hit of her knee, the girl's teeth biting on her finger. Becky liked it.

At that moment, the door opened. Both girls looked to the side, seeing tiny little pixie Pirate Princess Kairi Sane walk into the exercise room, still in her street clothes and two earbuds in as she listened to loud music. The pirate seemingly in her own world, Becky could feel Candice freeze underneath her at the sight of the girl who had somehow not seen them yet; Becky however could not be tamed. Grabbing Candice's hand through her pants, and taking her finger out to cover Candice's mouth with her hand, Becky used Candice's hand to fingerfuck the blond as she felt her moan so loud against her hand she had no idea how Kairi did not hear it. Barely able to control herself, she fished Candice's hands out of her pants, right before the blonde came and stuck her soaking fingers into her mouth as her tits pressed against Candice's. Sucking and moaning on the fingers, Becky could taste just how delicious Candice was. She sucked off her fingers, her forehead against Candice's, so close to cumming and she knew Candice was too - but as they saw Kairi start to get her stuff down, back still to them, Becky had a moment of clarity, quickly getting off of Candice, and pulling her top over her tits, some of Candice's juices still lingering on her lips. Candice quickly got herself composed just in time for Kairi to turn around.

“Oh hey, Kairi!” Candice sound, far too loudly, as the other girl just smiled, taking out her headphones.

“Hi Candice, hi Becky, you just finish working out?” She sounded almost disappointed in the fact she'd have to work out alone.

“Sure did!” Becky said, also way too loud to be anything but guilty. Kairi gave her an odd look but smiled.

“You need a shower,” she said, pointing at her as she took off her own top, with Becky drinking in the sight of the girl in her tight black sports bra.

“I need a lot more than that...” Becky trailed off, openly checking Kairi out which the pirate queen noticed.

“Becky!” Candice said loudly, jostling her out of her cum-drunk trance. “Don't you have to go do your cool down soon?” She said with a bit of a “We should leave now!” tone that Becky could agree with.

“Oh yeah, shite, I got to go do my run with Bayley, yeah.” She said that, with a pregnant pause hanging in the air as all three stared at each other.

“Yeah, right, so, I'll see you guys later,” Candice said, quickly grabbing her bag and leaving out the door, red as could be in the face. Becky could not disagree, starting to gather her things.

“Becky....” Kari's tone was inquisitive, and for the most part, harmless, as Becky looked to meet the girls eyes.

“Yes, Kairi?”

“Are you okay? You seem, not okay, distracted, foggy almost.” Becky felt bad for her in a sense, because she knew it was probably easier to say it in her own language then theirs. Becky remembered how hard it was working in Japan and only knowing basic Japanese.

“I'm fine, Kairi, just had a, you know, intense session with Candice is all.”

Kairi blinked. “You mean when you fucked?”

Becky felt all the color drain out of her face. “I'm sorry?”

Kairi blew a bit of bubblegum Becky did not even notice she was chewing, popping it as the girl did not break eye contact. “You fucked.” She said it as matter of fact as could be.

“No....no we didn't.” Becky did not even really know why she was lying at this point, and Kairi seemed to smile a bit, as if she had just gotten flowers.

“I'm not blind you know,” she said, putting two fingers under her eyes, and Becky followed her fingers as she pointed to the mirrors that Becky could now see would have had a perfect view from outside. “I was the only one who saw. Don't worry, my secret.” And with that, Kairi gave her a playful wink, walking up to her with a finger tsk tsking her. “You are also bad liar.” She took her finger out, putting it to Becky's lips and running it along them to the corners of her mouth, collecting some of Candice's juices from it before Kairi stuck it back in her mouth, playfully sucking on it. “I am too though, I did not have to work out, I just liked the show.”

Becky could not help but try her luck. “Doesn't have to be just a show, you know.”

Kairi seemed to smile, a bit of mischief hidden behind her beautiful eyes as she began to walk forward, Becky backed against the wall. “I like you like this,” Kairi said, almost absently, poking Becky in the chest while smiling but not really looking at her.

“What do you mean Kai-whoa!” In a matter of seconds, Kairi was on her knees, pulling down Becky's soaking yoga pants and panties, and with her long tongue, licking from the bottom of Becky's slit and going upwards, her tongue going over her clit, pubic bone, belly button, as Kairi pushed Becky's sweaty sports bra up, licking between her tits before letting her tongue drift to lick Becky's tit before closing her mouth around her nipple. “Ohhhhhh fuuuuuck!” Becky moaned loudly as she felt her slit to her nipple be licked as Kairi sucked, catching it between her teeth as she pulled back, almost pilling Becky off the wall with her teeth, it hurt so good, before Kairi released her.

“You taste better,” Kairi said licking her lips and smiling as she began to walk back to gather her things.

“....What?” Becky said out of breathe, pants around her ankles and tits out as she saw Kairi begin to pack up. “You can't just drive by me like that and not finish me.”

“Yes I can,” Kairi said, smiling still, walking with her head high for the door.

“Goddammit.” Becky tripped over her pants around her legs, falling forward on her hands and knees.

Kairi stopped, turning and walking back to Becky, putting her index finger below Becky's chin and smirking at her. “You look like a slut,” she said matter of factly, before turning on her heel and walking out the door, Becky able to hear what sounded like quite a lot of laughter and talking coming from outside the hall. Quickly, she got back up, pulling her pants up and covering her tits with her bra. She saw Natalya and Mandy Rose walking by the door, with a few other girls she didn't recognize - hopefully they could not tell Becky had spent the last half hour slutting it up, though just walking in here it'd be easy to smell the stench of sex in the air. 

Becky had come about as close to cumming as one could without losing her goddamn mind. All in all her workout was going very well so far.

Gathering her things, Becky left the gym, and made her way to the indoor track, not even noticing the security camera that had been in the room. She completed a long run to try and take down her stress levels a fair bit, doing little to quell her thirst. Running around the track all she could think off was the taste of Candice, Dakota and Charlotte kissing, Kairi licking her out of nowhere. She just ran faster, doing laps at a faster pace then she should even attempt, and slowing for her cool down only at the last possible second as she tried to banish the images out of her head. 

Coming down off her run, Becky felt like her throat was well and truly hoarse. She had not been doing her best to pace herself in the run and she was feeling it hard now. Her heart was going a million miles an hour and her throat was throbbing, like all the wind had been taken right out of her. Becky had been working up quite the workout all day, and only now was it because of actual exercise. She had fucked Bayley, masturbated with Candice, and got licked by Kairi, all in the span of about two hours.

You look like a slut...

That's right. Tap. Tap out, you fucking slut...

“What kind of slut gets herself off in public?”

Slut....

That word seemed to be following Becky around lately, and every time it had the same effect on her, to the point that she had to stop herself from smiling just thinking about it. It turned her on, the degradation, the venom in the voice when the words thrown out like that, it was validating, and in a way, perversely taboo. Becky bit her lip just thinking about Charlotte calling her a slut.

She needed a shower badly. 

Becky headed to the locker room and put a towel over her shoulder, taking off her top once again as she stripped down and headed into the shower room. She questioned if it was a smart idea to try to get off in public and thought better of it, she was barely sane as it were and did not need to get anymore cum-drunk. Turning on the shower and feeling the hot water run down the top of her head, she smiled a bit; wasn't so bad getting caught last time. She had a little private giggle to herself, licking her lips as she remembered the oh so sweet taste of Candice, how that girl's husband wasn't fucking her brains out every night Becky had no idea.

Fuck.

Becky could feel it coming back once again, the burning desire to just finger fuck herself to death regardless of the consequences of who caught her. Reaching out, she changed the temperature of the shower, letting a rain of ice come down on her to try and quell the inferno stirring in her loins, and Becky could just groan at it all, feeling her nipples harden. She could not help but cup her own breasts with a gasp of pleasure, the sharp contrast of temperature having the opposite effect. 

“Wait! Someone's in here!” Becky could hear a somewhat nervous voice whisper a bit too loudly.

“I didn't say you could stop, did I?” Becky heard the unmistakable accent of her General Manager Paige bark at whoever the first voice belonged to. Curious, Becky tuned her ears to listen closer, and heard a very loud moan come from the gothic English woman, and a chuckle that sounded quite different, a bit of mischief in it that sounded oddly quite dominant. 

Licking her lips, Becky reached out, turning the hot water back on, letting herself be showered with hot water, while also reaching out to two other handles on the shower walls and turning them on as well, letting steam fill the room even more. The raising temperature of the room got to Becky's head a bit, making her a tad light-headed as she walked through the steam, letting the various vapors and heavy fog of heat cloud her movement as she walked silently through the shower room. 

“Ohhhhhh, yes!” Becky heard another audible groan of pleasure from Paige and a smack against a shower wall, drawing her attention to the corner of the room, following the sound like a very horny bat. Becky peered through the fog, spying the corner and seeing the unmistakably pale face of Paige, head against the corner, mouth open in pleasure, her black hair looking wild and wet as Becky could see the girl grope her lovely and massive tits. Licking her lips, Becky found herself gripping her own tits as she spied on Paige, propped up against the corner of the room by someone between her legs with distinctly blonde hair.

“Charlotte...?” Becky breathed out, pinching her own nipple and biting her lips to suppress a moan. Paige moaned loudly, leaning her head back and moaning at the ceiling.

“Eat my cunt, you fame hungry slut.” And with a heavy swing of her hand, Paige got a big tuft of the blonde hair, yanking it forward against her mound, holding the blonde's head as she began to groan louder. Using the hand that was groping her tits, she took the girl's head in her hands, slouching more as the girl began to groan against Paige's cunt. Paige brutally fucked her face, her screams echoing in the shower as she orgasmed on the blonde's face. 

Becky at this point had slumped against the wall, lightly tracing her slit, feeling her hypersensitive sex, just the slightest touch away from groundbreaking orgasm as she watched her boss cum on what may have been Charlotte's face. Becky could see Paige slowly slide down the wall to the floor, breathing heavily as her hair fell messily over her face, the blond slowly getting up off the floor. Becky could see was Mandy Rose. Mandy seemed to be rubbing her sore jaw, but Paige reached her hand, grabbing her by the hair.

“I didn't say you were done yet,” Paige said with confidence, bringing Mandy's head down between her legs once again. “What you want again, you greedy little slut? Title shot? More network time?” Paige said in a singsong voice as Becky could see Mandy lying fully flat on the shower floor eating Paige out. Paige seemed to lean her head forward a bit, bucking her hips at some unusually good eating from Mandy, closing her eyes in delight as she patted the girls head, smiling like she was in heaven.

“Time for you to show me how much you want it,” Paige said as she sat up, turning around and bending over against the wall, sticking her ass out as she said loudly to Mandy. “Eat up.” Mandy looked exhausted. The normally very fashionable, gorgeous and dignified blond goddess looked like a wet dog with her spray tan washed off and her face freshly fucked, sighing in anticipation before crawling to Paige. Her long fingers grasped Paige's ass, spreading her before plunging her tongue deep in as the British dom screamed out in delight at the girl's submission. Paige reached back, smacking her ass loudly as Mandy's hands reached around her thighs, nails sinking deep into the Brit's pale flesh and pulling her closer, getting her tongue as deep as possible. Paige threw her head back, hair strewn messily across her face as she laughed loudly in pleasure at the feeling, her eyes drunkenly opening as she peered through the fog, making eye contact with the Irish Lass Licker. “All good things come to those who make me cum,“ Paige said in a godly fashion, making Becky feel a shiver run down her spine, her hands on her thighs, unable to even remotely touch herself lest she cum on the spot. 

Paige grabbed the back of Mandy's head, pushing herself off the wall, as Mandy, still buried in the goth's ass, was laid out on the floor as Paige awkwardly did the splits. From behind the steam, Becky witnessed Paige grabbing Mandy's hands and bringing around to bring attention to her clit. Becky felt her insides doing somersaults as her knees became weak, seeing Paige frantically grind her ass against Mandy's tongue, bouncing up and down on her face like she was sat on a cock as the blonde frantically tried to bring the boss to orgasm. Becky could not take no more, swallowing and ducking beneath the steam, legs far too weak to carry her as she crawled on her hands and knees to the locker room, as she heard Paige roar to orgasm once again.

Becky was still crawling by the time she actually got to the door. Escaping the shower hall she had made a sauna, still soaking wet from head to toe, she had left her towel lost in the showers and she didn't trust herself to retrieve it. She sat against the lockers, her pussy twitching for attention, begging for orgasm. Becky wanted it. She wanted it more than she wanted to breathe. Hell, she could barely breathe right now, hyperventilating as she felt the sweat drip off her, heart beating in her throat as she attempted to swallow.

“God. Fuck me.” She closed her eyes, breathing through her nose as she attempted to get back to reality.

“Oh, hello?” A cute and very familiar accent popped Becky's Anti-Sin bubble.

“Wha?” Becky opened her eyes, looking up and seeing from around a row of lockers one Dakota Kai, hair down and just as soaked as Becky was, with only a very small towel providing her modesty.

“Oh, Becky, it's you, sorry, have you seen my clothes? Someone's nicked them I think,” she said rather brashly, not looking all that bothered by the theft, or the fact that Becky was sitting naked in the doorway of the locker room. 

Little Kota likes to be in, shall we say, compromising positions...

“I haven't seen your fucking clothes, Dakota,” Becky said, closing her eyes, annoyed and trying to block out any kind of sensation. And yet she could feel Dakota drinking in her nude body, eyes memorizing the large swell of her breasts and the redhead's strong thighs.

Catch her the right way, you might be able to do more than look...

“Oh, well, I guess, where's your clothes?” Dakota asked somewhat sheepishly, and Becky opened her eyes. She could see those oh so long legs of Dakota going all the way up, with the towel barely going lower than Dakota's ass, with the top of the towel not even properly secured, Dakota pushing her own boobs and giving herself ample cleavage. Becky boldly checked her out, feeling just that little bit of self control begin to snap.

She was going to break on her first workout.

Becky was off the floor in an instant, backing Dakota against the lockers as she put her arms on both sides of the Kiwi to prevent her from escaping. She breathed huskily right in the girl's face. Looking down at her, Becky's eyes were barely open as she tried to keep control of herself. Dakota, to her credit, looked alarmed, pinned against the locker as she was, but she didn't look quite fearful. More... anticipatory. Becky's breath beginning to come in ragged as her wet hair began to drip onto Dakota's long legs.

“Dry me off.”

“What?”

Becky slammed the side of the locker, making Dakota jump more than a bit, and even though Becky was basically blind with lust, she could see Dakota's face shift, just ever so slightly, to an almost mischievous smile, with a hint of fear. It made Becky slick seeing it happen in real time.

“Dry. Me. Off. Now.”

Becky wasn't sure what she would have done to Dakota if she had not complied, but what was currently happening to Mandy felt like an appropriate comparison. She could not help but growl in hunger as Dakota gave her a soft yet impish smile, undoing the front of her towel with a casual sigh as she took the other towel off. Becky's fingers had dug into the holes in the locker, and her palm smashed against the steel. Dakota flinched and put herself ramrod straight against the locker, letting her towel hang off one precarious finger. Becky was taking her in, from the “Fuck me till you break me,” look in Dakota's eyes, the way one stray strand of wet hair rested across the girl's face, her mouth slightly parted. Becky's eyes roamed her body south, seeing the slight hairs on the girl's lovely tanned skin begin to rise with goosebumps, her lovely dark nipples beginning to harden at the exposure to the air. All trailing down to her smooth yet toned stomach with just a dash of pubic hair down below before giving way to her luscious long legs that Becky continued to drip on.

“May I?” Dakota whispered, keeping eye contact with Becky as her tongue lightly licked across her lips. 

Becky couldn't speak, she could barely stand, the lockers lightly rattling as she shook. She gave Dakota a very curt nod as she closed her eyes, looking to the floor, trying desperately to keep her body's desperate need to cum under control. She did not see Dakota, but she felt her, opening her mouth with a shuddering gasp as she felt the girl's hands cup her breast through the towel, taking her tit and rubbing it like crystal bowl as the bristles of the towel went over her nipples. She grunted as she felt a rough grip of her other tit, being given a far rougher dry job as she felt both of them being massaged and felt up. She rolled her head back in blind frustration. If she opened her eyes, she would not be able to stop herself, especially as she bit her lip to restrain a groan as she felt Dakota leave her tits and let the towel rub down her stomach

The towel lightly brushing against her pubic hair, Becky actually jumped as she felt it towel smack around her thigh, going down her knee, then her calf, sensually to her ankles, before feeling the now slightly wetter towel to wrap around the opposite one, returning the treatment northwards. Becky sucked in her breathe in little hisses as she felt Dakota's hand go up her thigh, her fingers brushing the towel against the edge of her pubic bone. In a second both agonizingly slow and frustratingly fast, Dakota ran the towel up Becky's left side, her breath hitching as one of the girl's fingernails gently trailed along the side of her breast. Her armpit and triceps were wrapped in a warm, yet wet cocoon of cotton as Dakota ran the towel up Becky's wrist. The lass realized that Dakota was now to her side, stepping around her to her back-right, the towel coming to a rest by her hip as it traveled up her side. A loud rattle of the lockers rang out as a stray pinky finger gently brushed against Becky's nipple.

Becky's knees were barely carrying her now, the lockers doing more of the job of holding her up as she felt the towel finish off her right arm. She almost stumbled forward as she felt the towel be shoved against the small of her back and travel up to her long hair and the top of her scalp. The towel draped over her face for a moment as Dakota began to massage her head. Like being naked with socks on, the towel made it feel more intimate than it would have been if the contact was direct, and just as soon as it was there it was gone. The towel traveled south, Becky opening her mouth in an open silent scream as she felt Dakota's long index finger trail down her spine, just above the towel, following it like a phantom. Becky strained not to shriek as the towel came down to her ass, a finger trailing down her ass-crack, threatening entrance as Becky nearly whimpered herself unconscious, struggling to breathe. Her knees gave out once Dakota used the towel to reach underneath, cupping Becky's pussy directly with a full hand. That hand became the only thing keeping Becky from hitting the floor. A fractured moan escaped as Becky opened her eyes for the first time, struggling to adjust as her lungs filled with air. Her knees slowly met the floor, and the towel dropped away, the absence like an amputation.

Becky turned on a dime, grabbing Dakota by the throat and slamming her against the wall of lockers behind them. The kiwi instinctively put her hands to the side. Becky and Dakota were the same height, but in this moment, Becky was towering over Dakota, even as she held her so tightly to the wall that her feet were off the ground.

“What....the fuck...are you playing at?” The words were shaky, like Becky had just come in from a blizzard, yet she was anything but cold.

“You're wet. I'm just fixing that is all,” Dakota gasped out with Becky's hands around her throat, a sly smirk playing on the girl's lips.

Becky let the girl drop, letting her hands go to the back of her head. She pulled Dakota's hair, head banging against the locker as Becky got against her. Forehead to forehead, nose to nose, neither girls eyes were open now as they felt their tits touch while Becky securely put her feet over Dakota's, preventing any kind of escape.

“Do....you know how close I have gotten to getting off today?” Becky breathed out, her voice like gravel and lips inches away from Dakota's.

“Let me,” Dakota begged, breathing in and sighing out loudly. “Let me get you off, please,” she said, her hot breathe entering Becky's mouth.

“Ohhhhhh,” Becky whined mockingly at her. “You wanna get me off? You wanna go down on me, yeah?” She pulled hard on the girl's wet hair, making her cry out in pain, sticking her chest out against Becky's. She nearly came from the girl's reaction.

“Yes, please, it's all I want, please!”

Becky let her hair go. Dakota almost fell on her ass as Becky pushed off the locker, picking up the towel and draping it over her neck while Dakota looked on in confusion, half sitting against the lockers. Becky breathed out a loud sigh, picking up the last remaining towel in the locker room and wrapping her hair up in it while she began to pack up her workout clothes. She took out a pair of comfy pajama-looking pants and a white T-shirt, putting them on quickly. She used the other towel to dry the back of her neck and hung it over her shoulder, giving a last brief glance towards the locker room to see if she forgot anything. Dakota looked at her in shock.

“I'm sorry, but where are you going? What are you doing?” The girl asked, standing up, still completely naked.

Becky looked back at her with a bit of confusion. “What do you mean? I'm done with my workout for the day. Day's wasting as is and I got plans tonight.”

Dakota looked to be genuinely frustrated; Becky couldn't tell what kind. “Are you kidding me right now?”

“No? I'm heading out tonight, gotta get ready, ya know,” Becky responded coyly, smirking at the immensely riled up naked girl in front of her.

“You just...” Dakota was pointing her finger wildly at nothing in particular. “You just, do all of that, and you're not even going to fucking fuck me?” She said, looking at her with large lovely almond eyes full of pent up sexual frustration and disbelief at Becky high and dry leaving her.

“I told you, I did my workout,” Becky said, clicking her tongue, enjoying the moment to memorize Dakota's naked body.

“What do you mean workout? What fucking workout?”

“You, babe.” Becky winked. “You were my fucking workout.” She smirked as she unzipped her bag, bringing out some tye dye looking ring gear, and holding it up. Dakota recognized it immediately. “These yours?”

“No! You did not steal my-”

“Oh, shame then, they must be Tegan's, I'll drop 'em off,” Becky said, dropping the clothes back in the bag and zipping it up as she began to walk out of the locker room. Becky had gotten so close to getting off, so close to breaking her edge, so close to ruining her workout... and yet, she kept it together.

“Becky, no, come back here and-”

“You should get dressed, they're gonna close the gym up soon you know.” Becky couldn't see the expression on Dakota's face, but she could feel it burn a hole in her back. The wet footsteps of the girl behind almost caught up to Becky as she opened the door to the rest of the performance center. Dakota's voice rang out.

“WILL YOU JUST GET BACK HERE AND FUCK ME?” The impossible to misidentify New Zealander shouted, her words echoing throughout the performance center halls. Becky turned back to grin at the look of horror on Dakota's face.

“Yes. I will, just not tonight. You should get dressed though, 'cause right about now, you look like a slut.”

And with that Becky walked through the locker room door, letting it swing shut on the dripping wet girl behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope to update this story again before the end of the year, but no promises, I do hope you all enjoyed this~


	3. Dakota's Sweaty Adventure

“Goddammit Becky,” Dakota Kai swore as she paced back and forth in the NXT Performance Center locker room, naked as the day she was born. Becky Lynch and her had just had a little session of intense foreplay, and rather than following it up in messy, sweaty, nonstop sex, Becky stole her clothes and the last remaining towels and left her high and anything but dry. Now she had to figure out how to get back to her apartment without any clothes and without anyway to contact her roommate or even cover herself up. She should be pissed off. She should want to strangle Becky. She should be ready to go to her General Manager Paige about this incident the second she gets home.

Instead.

Dakota could not lie to herself one bit. The way that Becky treated her made her soaked to the fucking core, every single inch of her skin was covered in goosebumps, and her nipples felt hard enough to cut glass. Becky had made her so damn horny that Dakota was practically begging the Irish lass licker to fuck her within an inch of her life and then some. And yet here she was, naked, and frustrated as hell in the locker room, desperate to get home and get off as fast as she could.

“Relax Kota, let's just find something to wear and get the fuck home.” Dakota sighed in frustration, starting to look around the locker room, trying to find any spare clothes or towels around to use to get back to her apartment. The room was completely bare, and the cold stone floor beneath her feet was giving her goosebumps, every hair on her body on edge; she was absolutely paranoid somebody was going to surprise her in the room. She needed to find someway to cover up fast. She spied the large laundry hamper in the corner, if there was gonna anything that could hold a potential answer that was it. Her fingers shaking, she opened up the hamper to find mostly towels and wash rags and what seemed to even be a few bit of clothes as well, when the door from the showers banged open loudly.

“Get at it you hungry little whore.” Came the powerful voice of her General Manager as Dakota spied the gothic brit as Paige was backed up onto the bench, a blonde girl being dragged along with her head in between Paige's legs. “Fucking eat up.” Paige moaned out, her words echoing in the locker room as she leaned her head back, Dakota's mouth watering as took the sight of Paige's enormous tits being pushed towards the heavens. 

Dakota bit her lip, feeling herself up slightly as she heard the wet suckling sound of Mandy going down on Paige as Dakota spied from just around the corner. Paige started to raise and lower her hips as she started to buck like a bronco against the girls face, her tits bouncing up and down as they did so. “Holy fuck....” Dakota breathed out, daring to reach her hand down to cup her own pulsating sex, dying to rush over and join the fun. What would Paige do if Dakota just went over and took her tits in her mouth? Or tried to go down on Mandy as she went down on Paige? If Dakota bit her lip any harder she was gonna bite it off.

“Oh that's right, you wanted a little reward, didn't you slut?” Paige's mocking tone sent shivers down Dakota's spine, as she heard a loud smack ring out as Paige's hand came down on Mandy's head. Yanking the blonde back by the hair, Dakota could spy the exhausted look and wet sheen on Mandy's face as she looked up at Paige, “What was it you wanted again?”

“I....was thinking...a titleshot?” Mandy breathed out, her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

“Ha! Good joke, get back to work.” Paige said, shoving the girls face back between her legs, her feet coming off the floor as she let out a groan of pleasure. 

Dakota's thumb was doing light circles around her clit, one hand barely holding herself up against the wooden top of the hamper. Panic set in, as she saw Paige's feet hit the floor, she could tell that she was gonna get up, and before she knew what she was doing Dakota opened up the laundry hamper dropped herself in, her hands and leg's just barely catching the lid before it fell shut. She hoped against hope that Paige and Mandy had not noticed the flurry of motion, as she listened out, trying to see if she could tell where they were.

The laundry hamper was damp, full of dirty towels and clothes, and Dakota felt the wet clothes stick to her body as she first jumped in. The hamper was like a hotbox, and she felt almost suffocated in a way as she waited for any sign of noise with anticipation, she could feel herself cooking inside of it as sweat began to seep down her hairline. It was like all the heat and steam from the shower had converged into the hamper at once, and Dakota could feel herself sinking deeper into it as her own body heat quickly turned it into a hamper. Dakota remembered when she first signed to the performance center, they had talked it up as bringing a different kind of content to wrestling and woman's wrestling in particular, she was excited, thrilled to be part of history. Now it seemed like Stephanie McMahon had gone out and found the horniest girls on the planet to personally torment Dakota with, was every girl in this promotion as saphic as she was constantly? 

“Fuck!” Dakota gasped as she was jolted feeling something bump into the hamper, it's wheels squeaking as it bumped against the side of the wall as a large weight slammed on top of the lid. There was a loud moan above her, and the loud smack of Paige's hand coming down on Mandy Rose's ass. 

“Tell me again, you want a title shot? A title shot for being a little slut for me huh?” The next smack was so hard it rattled the entire hamper.

“Yes, Paige, please!”

Dakota had her hands over her mouth at this point, praying she wasn't heard as she heard a loud moan come out from Mandy Rose as the spanking continued, each smack rocking the hamper. Her hands were trembling with nerves as she felt herself up, moaning against her hand as she twisted her own nipple, almost getting whiplash as the hamper was rocked again by the fury of Paige's slaps. 

“Tell me why I should? Why do you deserve one whore?” Paige's voice was venomous and it was poisoning Dakota with arousal, finding a bit of cloth in the hamper she stuffed it into her own mouth to mask her moans. Both hands now free, she firmly massaged her tits, before letting one hand drift down and start to desperately rub at her clit, her thumb going into overdrive as she let two fingers tease the wet slit between her legs. She felt her own juicy folds spread in joy for her fingers, as a moan was absored by the cloth in her mouth. Her mind raced, thinking of Paige using that same clothe as a gag as she fingerbanged Dakota within a inch of her life, the wet sound of her fucking herself filling the hamper as a soundtrack to her own debauchery. 

“Please Paige, I ate you out, I ate your ass, I-ohhhhh!” The hamper began to shake as Dakota heard another smack, as Mandy began to shake on top of it. She wondered for a second if her fingerfucking was that loud, when she realized she could now hear the unmistakable sounds of Paige returning the favor on Mandy as the blonde shook on top the hamper. Dakota could only increase her own tempo, her hips bucking up against her hands, driving her middle finger as deep as possible within her as her knees kisses the lid. Her back was arched in such a way it just drove her deeper into the towels and dirty clothes, burying her in filth as she moaned through her gag.  
“Ohhhh, you ungrateful little slut, eating me out was your reward, do you not like to serve the one who fucking owns you?” There was a grunt of frustration, the sound of Mandy hitting the board again, as the wet sounds of Paige''s fingers furiously going in and out of the blondes pussy increased. Dakota was lightheaded, barely able to get enough air through her gag, as she felt the back of her neck hit the hot plastic bottom of the hamper, her body at a near seventy-degree angle as she groaned through her gag again.

“Ugggggggggh, Paiiiiige, I'm sorry, please take it easy oh goddddddd!” The long drawn out moans of Mandy echoed in the locker room as the furious tempo of Paige continued. A loud banging on the lid of the hamper echoed in Dakota's ears like drums, was Mandy trying to tap out? If so, Paige was not ignoring it, and it made Dakota almost squeal into her gag as she found herself razor's edge close to cumming.

“What was that?” Paige's voice was barely a whisper, and the wet sound of Mandy being fucked stopped all of a sudden, as Dakota felt her heart sank, keeping herself perfectly still, her hands shaking with her fingers still inside of herself. “I think we got ourselves a little peeper Mandy, a witness to you being a whore.” Dakota could hear the sound of Paige mounting the hamper, with a groan from Mandy, who was likely just as close to cumming as Dakota was. “Anyone there? Maybe you want a turn with Mandy hm?” Dakota heard Mandy make an odd sound, as if her hair was yanked back, and she could hear her gasping, struggling for air. Dakota could picture it now, Paige bending Mandy back like a pretzel and choking her under arm, Dakota hated Mandy for being where she wanted to be in that moment. Loud banging once again echoing in as she could hear Mandy trying to tap out once again, making Dakota shudder as she heard Mandy's desperate gasps for breathe. “Tell em what you are you fucking blonde bimbo, speak loud for our little guest!”

“I'm....a whore....I'm a stupid....slutty....whore!” The blonde gasped out. Dakota was biting down on her gag now, removing her fingers from herself as she desperately tried to keep from touching herself and reveal her position. Dakota could hear the tapping becoming slower, as she heard more gasping coming from Mandy, in addition to a sucking sound, one that was all too familiar, Paige was sucking on Mandy's tits. And it was happening just centimeters from her.

She could come out right now. They already knew she was in the room. She could just come out, tell Paige any punishment she had for Mandy she'd take. She'd be Paige's whore, she'd be Mandy's whore! As long as she could get off she'd let anyone on the roster rail her all they pleased. Paige, Becky, Mandy, Shayna, Ruby, she'd take em all, one after another, or all at once, she didn't care. She wanted, no she NEEDED to get fucked in any and every possible way, her own well being be damned. Dakota twisted her nipple between her fingers, imagining the way that Paige's teeth must be grazing Mandy's, her fingers beginning to slowly slip in and out of herself again, her hips bucking to meet the invasion. She was gonna out herself, she was gonna let Paige and Mandy take her, maybe she'd never be seen again, maybe she'd be Paige's live in slave, maybe it was everything she ever fucking wanted in her entire life.

Mandy's desperate gasp for air shocked Dakota out of her stupor, she had her hand on the lid, ready to give herself away, when the sound of Mandy flopping off the side of the hamper and onto the floor further stopped her. She could hear the blonde breathing frantically, hyperventilating as she likely filled her starving lungs with the oxygen she was so tauntingly denied. Dakota could only barely breathe out a sigh of relief, taking the washcloth out of her mouth, “Fuck,” she muttered, realizing just how close to outing herself she was.

“Come on now Mandy, don't get lazy now, get over here, and get to work.” Paige said, as Dakota heard the weight shift above with Paige dangling her legs over the side of the hamper.

“Yes Paige...” Dakota heard Mandy barely whisper, finding herself whispering it as well. She slowly began to pump her fingers again, going fast as she heard the wet sounds of Mandy beginning to tongue fuck the general manager. Dakota was pistoning her fingers in and out of herself with wild abandon, her thumb expertly rubbing her clit at a frantic pace, her other full of boob as she felt herself up.

“That's right, get in there....nice and deep.” Paige half laughed/half moaned out. The sounds were like music to Dakota's ear as she heard Paige moan as Mandy's tongue nosily went to town on the girl, as BANG! Paige began to bang on the lid of the hamper. The first bang shocked Dakota, making her squirm under her own hand, truly feeling just how disguestingly hot the inside of the hamper had become, her very own tomb of pleasure. BANG! Another hit, another jerk upwards of Dakota's hips, driving her fingers deeper into herself. BANG! Dakota's body, slick with desire and sweat, hair sticking as she fingerfucked herself in the dark. BANG! She couldn't stop, she could barely think, twisting and pulling her nipple as hard as she could BANG! A third finger inside of her frantically bucking against her hand as she gasped at the girth of it BANG! Her inner walls tried desperately to accommodate her as she began to push a fourth finger in. BANG! She could feel the moan in the back of her throat, her own voice straining to contain the moan BANG! She had to put her hand over her mouth, as she fully got her pinky inside of herself and was now effectively fucking her own hand, going harder and faster than she had ever, the sweat running down between her tits as BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Rang on above her, she turned her face into the cloth, letting out a silent scream, that slowly turned into a groan of frustration and pleasure ashe pointed her ass to the sky, her walls tightiening around her fingers as she began to shake with orgasm in unision with Paige. Her ass trembling as the orgasm rocked her body, Dakota knee's gave out as she collapsed against the side of the hamper, ass still in the air and face at the bottom of the hamper. 

IT was almost like drowning really, so lost and drunk in her own pleasure, she could only faintly hear Paige coming down from her own orgasm, saying something vaguly degrading to Mandy. The hamper moved slightly, as Paige got off of the clothes bin, and the sounds of lockers opening and clothes shuffeling followed. There was the squeak of a door and before long the loud slam of it as well, which jolted Dakota out of her cum coma, giving just a hint of a meep.

“Hello?” Mandy's voice filled the empty locker room, sounding both suspicious and frightful. Dakota meanwhile was still face down and ass up, and could barely even think, let alone move, and she was not about to make any move whatsoever. “Quit fucking around!” Mandy's voice was a shout now, and Dakota noticed genuine fear in her voice, when a weird thump of a sound, and the rattle of a locker filled the room, Dakota felt her own stomach do a lurch. The pregnant silence that followed was terrifying, as she heard the slow footfalls of Mandy moving through the lockeroom, investigating that noise, before a sudden shriek of fright. “Damn you!”

“Ahahahahaahha!” A very loud, very crazy, and very Scottish laugh filled the room.

“I'm not looking to fuck around Nikki, what the hell were you doing?” Mandy's voice was angry, and in a way, indignant.

“Ahahahahahahehehehehe, ohhhhhhh Mandy....Mandy and Paige....PAige and Mandy....aye saw what you were doing, ohhhh yes. Naughty weren't ya?” The sound of rapid footfalls was deafening in the locker room as she heard someone get backed against the lockers, a telltale Scottish giggle. “She didn't return the favor did she?”

“Nikki....could you please just, stop with your crazyness.”

“Aye know...”

“Nikki, please, I don't care what you know.”

“Ayyyyyyye knowwwww what youuuu did.”

“I get that Nikki, okay, just, keep it to yourself okay?” Mandy's words hung in the air, as Nikki's heavy breathing filled the entire room in an oppresive way. Dakota felt genuinely lightheaded from how hot it had gotten inside of the hamper, and Nikki's weird panting was just somehow making it worse.

“Why?” Nikki's voice was positively Disney like in how sing song it was, and Mandy's breathe noticably hitched.

“Fine, what do you want, me to go down on you too?” Mandy sounded tired, but Nikki's breathe just hitched more, her breathing increasing in intensity.

“Nooooo...I....I....wannnt....” Nikki was drawing out every letter of every word out of her mouth, and Mandy's sharp reply cut into it quickly.

“Spit it out already! Do you want me to eat you out or not?” The sound of lockers being slammed made Dakota flinch, not unlike how Becky had slammed the lockers with her just a few minutes, but now what felt like hours ago. Nikki's panting had slowed, and suddenly stopped, and Dakota wondered if she was breathing, and at the same time realized it had not been Mandy who slammed the lockers. Nikki's reply was guttural, coming deep from her gut, and Dakota felt like she could hear it in her brain.

“'I. Am. Hungry.” There was a gasp, the sound of single movement of footsteps filled Dakota's brain, before a massive SLAM! Hit the top of the hamper, making Dakota audibly gasp as she saw the wood partially give, the sound of Mandy being pulled forward on it and then silence.

“Oh FUCK!” Mandy's voice was high pitched and shocked as the back of her ankles hit the side of the hamper, rumbling Dakota's coffin something fierce. The sound of Nikki between Mandy's legs, furiously lapping at the girls slit was just right above Dakota's head as she breathed out a sigh of shock, before quickly covering her mouth, still tasting her own wetness from her hand.

“Hmmmm! You taste so good!” Nikki's voice rang out, followed by a wet smack, and some groaning from the Scot, while Mandy seemed to be having a religious experience on top of the hamper, frantically splaying about.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my GODDDDDDDD!” Mandy Rose's long orgasm over took her as the sound of the mad Scotswoman's vibrating laughter filled Dakota's ears. She thought about what it would feel like to have Nikki's tongue in her as she went crazy like what she was doing to Mandy. Her wetness had not died down, though Mandy's certainly had, as Dakota heard the girls loud moans as she came down off her orgasmic high echo over her. “Oh my god Nikki, how the hell did....god Nikki....I can't cum like that again....wait Nikki...oh my god, oh fuck oh god oh fuccccccck!” The wet sucking sound Dakota had to guess was Nikki on Mandy's clit, as Mandy's loud second orgasm began to echo in the locker room, Dakota's finding herself absentmindedly spreading her own legs in jealousy. “Nikki...I'm dying...I guh...I just, how are youuuuu oh shit I can't, I can't handle anotherrrrrrr!” Mandy's voice turned to gibberish as Nikki seemed to almost scream while tongue deep in the blonde as she she brought her to a third orgasm right away. Dakota was not sure what she was hearing coming out of Mandy's mouth, beyond undecipherable gibberish as the blonde seemed to flail uptop, gurgling towards another orgasm, back to back, before a very odd, almost wheezing sound, as if all the air had genuinely been taken out of the girls lungs. Dakota had never hated anyone more in her life than that moment, as she heard Mandy's voice weakly croak out. “Anything, I'm yours...for anything....everythiiiiinnnnnng!” Mandy's voice began as a breatheless groan, morphing into a loud and long moan, that turned into nothing short of an actual scream. “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GOD!” A loud slump hit the top of the lid, and Dakota released the breathe she did not know she had been holding, every square inch of her body was covered in sweat, and she was tasting her own previous orgasm on the tips of her fingers. Dakota felt like she could go for hours at this point, but Mandy was spent.

“Tasty,” A very pleased, and very out of breathe Scottish voice announced. The sound of Nikki sucking off her own fingers was loud in Dakota's ears. “That's seven you're in debt to me now, little Rosey.” A low sound of effort came from above Dakota, which she could believe was Mandy's attempt at a reply. “Up we go come on.” Nikki said, pulling the blonde up to a seated position.

“Wha?”

“Go. Shower now, playtime later. You in dept to me now.” Nikki sounded less frantic, but just as excited and bouncy, as if she was excited to soon claim the bounty. 

“Yeah...later.” Mandy sounded like she was about to pass out, and Dakota heard the slow shuffling of footsteps along with Nikki's giggle, as she heard a door open and slam, followed by silence at long last.

“Fuck me.” Dakota said outloud, glad to finally have the room to herself. She could feel the beginnings of pains in her lower back and neck from the cramped angles she was stuck in, she would need a massage soon. “Fucking Mandy Rose, lucky dick.” Dakota muttered, pulling the various towels that had clung to her sweaty skin, the heat of the hamper was like a hotbox, and Dakota was gonna be thrilled to get out of it. She placed her hands on the ceiling of the hamper, but as she tried to lift it, found a great heavy weight on top of it; she could not open it.

“Ayyyyye know.” A sinister Scottish giggle broke the deafening silence. 

“Shit.” Dakota's hands were trembling against the lid of her coffin, hearing the rapping of fingers on top of the hamper as Nikki began to giggle even louder.

“Ayyyyye knoww, ayyyyye knowwwww,” She sang on top of the hotbox, Dakota sweating her body weight as she laid back down just to not have her back be at an awkward angle.

“Nikki?” She said outloud, only to be met with rockous laughter.

“Ayyyyye know what you did, and ayyyye know who you did it with, and ayyyye know who's in here, don't I?” There was a rapid rappatap tap on the lid of the box and Dakota flinched a bit. 

“Nikki, it's really hot in here, please, we can play games later but I'm suffocating in here.

“Aye know.” Another loud Scottish giggle

“Nikki I-”

“Let's play!”

“Goddamnit Nikki, please I want to get out of here.”

“Aye know.” There was a seriousness to Nikki's voice for a moment, which threw Dakota off. “Aye want to know what you want, Da-ko-ta!” Her last name aside, there was an inherant seductive quality to the way Nikki was talking.

“I want you to do to me what you did to Mandy-”

“More! Tell me more, while ye fuck yerself, moan for me loud, cum to get out. Let's play.” Dakota bit her lip, hearing the Scottish Dominatrix order her around made even her exhausted stiff body cry out for attention. Nikki wanted a show? Dakota would give her one.

“Yes Ma'am,” Dakota lower herself onto her back, her ass pressed against one end of the hamper and her head on the other, spreading her long legs to each corner, not able to fully extend, but good enough for her task. “I want you,” Dakota said, licking her palms, grinning now. “I want you to hold me down, and force me to cum.” A wet smack echoed in her own ears as she slapped her own tits, grabbing a healthy meat of them as she began to massage them, her thumbs rubbing her nipples tenderly. “I want you to force me to cum so hard that my brain leaks out of my ears, and I'm just a happy cum drunk little bimbo.” One hand trailed south, thumb just grazing over her clit as she cupped her own ungodly wet sex, feeling her juices begin to drip down around her ass. “I want you to make me cum until I can't even remember my own name, till I'm begging you for mercy, I'm begging you to stop.” She wasted no time, shoving two fingers knuckle deep, grunting loudly as she did so. “I want you to push me to my limit, push me till I break, then break me some more!” There was a rapid bout of fingering her walls tightening on her fingers, already she was close to cumming once again. “I want you to collar me, tie me up, and make me cum until I feel like I'm dead! I want you to whore me out to everyone in the lockerroom, every other girls in the company, I don't care!” Index and pinky finger being added seemed part for the course, as Dakota began to drool all over herself through gritted teeth as she kept the tempo at full speed. “Use me like the slut I am! Use me like I deserve to get used! Please, god Nikki I am fucking begging you to Fuck! Me! Up!” Dakota said, her feet sliding upwards and hitting the lid as her back arched as she approached her orgasm, and was met with sudden bright light as down from the open hamper was a very shocked looking Lacey Evans.

“What on gods earth?”

“Ohhhhh fuccccck!” It was too late to stop now, just the sight of the hot blonde sending Dakota into overdrive as she maintained eye contact with her before her vision faded in pleasure as her walls maintained a vice grip around her fingers. The orgasm rocked her body, crunching her abs, and turning her lims into noodles as she felt her hips twitch, before dropping down, her chest rising and failing in the post orgasmic bliss. Dakota's sweaty body had a kind of sheen to it, as the cool air from the locker room flowed on her body, cooling her temperature as she slowly returned to earth, barely breathing, hands falling to her side as she grinned.

“I have never seen such a shameless display in my days, you can best believe that Paige will be hearing about this!” Lacey said.

“Oh no, don't do that.” Dakota said more to herself, grinning a bit as she rearranged herself in the hamper, finally standing up and over the side of it, her legs wobbly as she used the wall to steady herself. She still felt very lightheaded, either from the heat, nonstop orgasms, or sweating every single bit of water out of her body.

“Could you at least make yourself decent?” Lacey said, now staring at the floor with her arms crossed. She was still in her ring gear, which gave her some quite decent cleavage, which Dakota had very little issue with oogeling. “Have you no shame?” Lacey disparaged, covering herself and turning away.

“Guess fucking not!” Dakota laughed, still barely coherent at this point. Casting an eye around, looking to see if Nikki, or even Mandy was still around, and as far as she could tell she and Lacey were the only ones in the room. Had she hallucinated the Scotswoman? “You seen Nikki?” 

“I do not believe that Ms. Bella would want anything to do with the likes of you, especially in your current state of, hmph! Attire.” Dakota was already rolling her eyes at this point to Lacey's exageratted southern belle routine, and was about to give her a warning about Cross, when a different thought crossed her mind.

“You know what Lacey, forget I asked.” Dakota gave herself a once over, as if that would somehow get clothes onto her. She could conceivably steal Lacey's clothes, but she had very little fight in her as it was. “I think I'm just going to head out Lacey.” Dakota said, deciding to brave the outside and Metal Gear Solid her way back to her apartment.

“Finally!” Lacey's head whipped around the locker, glaring hatred at Dakota. “Now I can change without having to worry about you subjecting my flawless self to your indecency.” Before whipping her head back around the corner as Dakota rolled her eyes.

“Don't flatter yourself.” Dakota said, turning around and making for the exit, “I like em Scottish anyway.” She said just a bit louder, for any curious ears that may have been hiding around as she pushed open the door to the rest of the Performance Center. “Don't blame me if you end up getting torn apart by Nikki. Racist bitch.” Dakota said under her breathe, as she looked down the hallways of the PC, before suddenly remembering that she was completely naked. 

Keeping her eyes peeled, she slid behind a pillar, quickly looking around, noting that most of the Center was shutting down for the day, with only the common areas and the locker rooms and showers still being open. Dakota was quick to duck around the pillar, keeping her body glued to the wall as she glanced around the Performance Center lobby, seeing the front doors, and the outside parking lot. She bit her lip, thinking about what exactly her options were: She could go right out the front door, and just hope beyond hope that no one would see her, or she could go out one of the side of back entrances and get to the apartments that way. The back entrance would give her the farthest amount of time to walk, but the most amount of cover, while the right side entrance she'd have to risk running parallel with the highway, the left side entrance would have her be against the most amount of the resident homes; the north entrance meanwhile would give her the shortest amount to talk but the most exposure. Looking back towards the workout rooms and ring centers, Dakota decided to take the long way around, turning her back and making a mad sprint to the workout room, quickly pushing through the double doors. The weight lifting room was full of mirrors but mostly silent, and she fast walked through it, trying to not make a ruckus as she saw her way to the end of back door, exiting out to one of the many interior hallways that lined the University.

She knew if she continued through this way, she would be able to get to the rear exit through the main production area, the place they used for all the NXT shows. Continuing down the hallway, she could see the door that led to the ring room, where she had gotten her ass kicked by Shayna just earlier that day. Just the memory of caused a bit of a stupor in the girl's tracks, as she paced over to look through the door into the room, looking at the mostly empty room that had most of it's lights off. 

The sudden sound of a door closing in the same hallway as her made her jump, peering behind her, knowing that someone was gonna be coming down the hallway soon, and if they got to this t junction they'd see her in all her glory. She quickly pushed her way into the ring room, sprinting across the large gymnasium, her long toned legs carrying her quickly as she baseball slid across the mats and hid behind the closest ring. Good thing too, as the door she had sprinted through opened up, and the sounds of footsteps and conversation echoed in the empty gymnasium.

“Elllooooooo? Spooky ghosts?” Dakota rolled her eyes, hearing the very obnoxious Australian voice of Peyton Royce fill the gymnasium. 

“Did ya find her?” That was Billie Kay, the two of them in the same room at the same time made Dakota wanna drive screwdrivers into her own ears.

“I coulda sworn I saw some naked girl running through here!” 

“Who was it then?”

“I don't know, she was fit though, looked good.”

“Maybe she's still here?”

“HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? IS THERE A NAKED GIRL HERE?” Dakota could laid on her back, looking at the underside of the ring; waiting for death in her own personal hell.

“Come on out! We won't bite, not less you want us too that is.” Dakota found herself more annoyed than horny, and was thankful for getting herself off earlier.

“Well screw you then! We'll go have lot's super awesome sex all by ourselves!”

“Yeah! And when you wanna get laid, you won't get any!”

“All while our sex will be....” Dakota could only face palm as she imagined their stupid as they both shouted out into the gymnasium.

“IICOONIC!”

“Will you just fuck off already.” Dakota said to herself. Listening to their footfalls and the sounds of door slamming as they exited, Dakota learned her lesson though, and stayed there a few extra minutes, not wanting a Nikki Cross repeat. Crawling around on her stomach underneath the ring, she peered out looking around the gymnasium, with it seeming to be empty as she rolled out from under. Standing back up, she brushed off some of the dirt that was stuck to her, getting back to her plan of getting out the exit in the production area. She found herself barely even noticing her own nudity, not trying to be too sneaky as she walked across the gym to the west wall to the hallway that led to the actual NXT Production Arena.

Dakota felt her stride go with nothing but confidence as she moved into the backstage Gorilla position where the actual editing and sound stuff was done, she always walked through it before her matches, but never when it was empty like it was now. Half filled coffee mugs and various pages with the upcoming matches on them, and Dakota found her fingers just a bit sticky as she began to leaf through the event list. Most of them were pretty standard, Alexa Bliss vs. Becky Lynch, Dakota knew they had been having issues for a while mostly due to Becky's longstanding issues with Sasha, Dakota sometimes thought of helping Becky, but didn't wanna incur Sasha's wrath. And well what was this? Toni Storm was going to be having a match? Dakota read further on, eyebrows quirking in alarm; it looked like Toni Storm had indeed signed with the company and was going to be fighting Kairi Sane in the main event, and it looked like Dakota was going to be having the opening match.

Dakota's eyes widened in fear and she gulped a bit as she saw her name on the list, with her being set up to go against Rhea Ripley. The Australian was big, tough, and rough as hell, in addition to being Dakota's exact type, Ripley had a massive grudge against Dakota after she beat the girl in the tryout tournament for NXT. Dakota thought it was just all about the spirit of competition, and months later when she got signed Dakota was even told by Paige that that match had a big reason why. Then Rhea got signed just a few weeks ago, and she came in covered in leather, jacked as all hell, and seemed to scream a different type of attitude that would run through people, well, people like Dakota.

Carefully putting the program back into place, Dakota walked through the curtains finding herself on the stage, looking directly down the ramp to the ring they used for TV. To her left was the announce teams desk and to her right was the various sound equipment they used as she descended the ramp, always finding the place to be curious without any people in it. She slid herself underneath the ropes, and all of a sudden remembered that, oh yeah, she was still completely naked. She laughed, realizing how absurd she must look, stark naked in the middle of the ring, no modesty what so ever. She started to run the ropes, bouncing off them and even doing a cartwheel for good measure, landing like an ace and putting her hands on her hips and strutting like a valet, slipping out of the ring and doing her signature pose on the apron for the hard camera. She grinned, making a v with her fingers and licking the space between right at the camera, certain it was off, and as she bent to get back into the ring, inspiration struck. 

Dakota got her legs halfway into the ring and began to straddle the middle ring rope, finding her shoulder under the top rope and placing her feet on the bottom rope, biting her lip, she gripped the middle rope and began to grind herself alongside it. Keeping her feet on the rope, she started bouncing on the ring rope, gasping a bit at the feel of the plastic tarp fabric between her legs, clenching her thighs around it. “Fuck yeah,” she breathed out, treating it like a dildo, she bounced up and down on it, curling her toes around the bottom of it. She needed to get fucking laid, and at that moment she hated the fact that she did not take the Iiconics up on there offer, because getting railed by the two Aussies sounded damn good right about now. Finding the rope getting wetter and wetter from her arousal, the squeaking of the ring ropes getting louder and louder as she bounced more and more, finding her foot slipping off the bottom rope and nearly falling right on her ass as she did so, catching herself at the last second. “Fuck Dakota, look at yourself, this is ridiculous, just masturbate at home like a normal person.” She dismounted the rope, her legs a bit shakey, she couldn't help but giggle to herself, grinning and blushing at the same time. If today had taught her anything it's that she had no shame whatsoever when she was turned on. She had a thought, of just laying in the center of the ring, and just masturbating for the rest of the night, fucking herself till she passed out, let herself be found by the ring crew and used by them all. It was only her own growing exhaustion that won out, as it was beginning to get late, almost eleven according to the clock within view, and lest she wanted to be running home naked at midnight, she had best be moving.

Dakota got through the exit curtain, and peaked out the exit to the food court plaza that sat outside the arena, she knew if she walked down the parking lot road she'd get to a footbridge that would take her right to her apartment. The warm late spring air was humid, but breezy, and it felt good caressing her skin, it reminded her of home, and the nights she would skinny dip in the springs deeper in the mountains. The pavement didn't bother her feet at all, years of walking around outdoors made her used to going around barefoot, and the sound of her feet echoing in the night along with the crickets. It was odd, the feeling of being outside like this made her feel quite a bit more exposed, which gave her an extra surge of adrenaline, while also turning her on. Dakota really could not fucking help herself, jogging through the night air, she thought of Nikki Cross running her down and finger fucking her in the road, or of the Iiconics spitroasting her with strap-ons, or even making Lacey Evans eat her ass to shut her up. Dakota quickly moved past the road and started jogging across the bridge, she was getting hornier and hornier as she went. She could see the lights of the apartments now, and this was easily where she was at the most risk, this kind of night most would have their windows open, if not out on the balcony. Dakota swatted at a bug that had landed on her tit; one thing that Florida had in common with New Zealand was the insects never giving you a damn break. Crouching between a tree and a car, Dakota bolted in between the vehicles, keeping her head low and her feet light. She dashed through the courtyard between two buildings, getting to hers in the center as she streaked across the green, hoping no one was watching. The alternative was walking all the way around, this was riskier, but quicker, and exhaustion was finally beginning to hit Dakota like a truck. She could see her building though, with her apartment having an overlook of the green, she booked it for high hell, jumping to the foot of the steps. All that separated her now was four floors, and she ran these everyday as part of her workout, doing so now was exhausting, but was getting her where she needed to be, finally making it to the fourth floor. All the way down the end of the the fourth floor, a great look out to the street down below, but Dakota did not have to worry about that, as she got to her door and grabbed the door handle.

The door was locked.

The door was fucking locked.

Dakota laughed, putting her hands on her hips as she looked at the door as if offended by it daring to be locked. She knocked on the door, “Tegan? Tegan? Are you awake?” If Tegan was asleep then Dakota was in for a very long night, and she was suddenly regretting not getting picked up the Iiconics and Nikki. Now it seemed like she was gonna be sleeping with the mosquitoes. She flew at the door, hammering on it with the meat of her hand, before punching it and wincing. “Fuck!” She cursed loudly, her back hitting the fence of her apartment's level and sliding down on her ass. She was well and truly screwed now and she knew it, she'd have to take an off day for tomorrow and try and get into shape before her match with Rhea. Dakota was so annoyed, and in a way furious, that she forgot just how tired she was, and just a few seconds after closing her eyes to try and calm herself down, she fell fast asleep.

As she slept, she didn't notice the way that the hot Florida air seemed to make her body sweat more, or how various mosquitoes and nats made her body their home, or even how her head drifted to the side as she nodded off into deeper sleep. Nor did she notice the sound of footfalls on the same floor as she, stopping just beside her sleeping form and the light clipping of scissors. She didn't even notice the same person leaving, a satisfied “hmph,” as they vacated the apartment complex, Dakota none the wiser to the theft of a lock of hair. What did finally wake her up was the opening of her front door, making her suddenly open her eyes and stand straight up, eyes widening as she could not believe that she was seeing Sasha Banks exiting her apartment.

“Well what is this?” The purple haired beauty said, eyeing Dakota up and down. She tilted her shudder shades to the top of her head, fingers curling as she tried to understand what she was seeing before her. Sasha looked as fashionable as ever, with a multicolored jacket over a yellow crop top and denim shorts.“Are you a call girl now or something?”

“What....what are you doing here Sasha?” Dakota was still half asleep, not quite believing what she was seeing at Sasha Banks, the Woman's Champion of all people, exiting her apartment.

“Playing with my food,” Sasha said with a scoff, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “The real question is,” She said, taking out her phone and pointing it at Dakota, “Is what you, Dakota Kai, is doing naked as hell outside of my apartment.” 

A confident smirk was not enough to hide the steely glare behind Sasha's eyes, Dakota knew Sasha was recording, and more importantly, was trying to make it seem like Dakota was at her place, instead of the other way around. Dakota knew the type of person Sasha well enough that if you gave her an inch she'd take a mile, and that was exactly what was happening right now. The only difference was that, Sasha seemed to be almost giving her an out; there was nothing physically stopping Dakota from just pointing out the very obvious reality of the situation. She had caught Sasha fucking her roommate, and now Sasha was trying to pass the buck to her, to have her instead look like the one caught out. Dakota could just tell the truth, and Sasha would have very little power over her, everyone had seen each other naked in the lockeroom at some point after all. What Sasha was asking of her was much different, much more difficult to take back, and most of all, it was in Dakota's complete control. She could just tell the truth, rip Sasha a new one, get inside and finally get some well deserved rest, hopefully downplaying any of the rumors someone like Lacey Evans might try and make about her. 

Or.

“Well, isn't it obvious?” Dakota said in a faux shy voice, a hand pushing a stray hair behind her ear, looking down at the floor as she crossed her legs like a nervous schoolgirl. Her sensuous New Zealand accent making her sound like an exotic goddess, a voice she had perfected over the years playing up her sex appeal to indy bookers who thought any non-American accent was sexy.“I wanted to make a good impression.” She let some of her hair fall in front of her eyes, shooting a sexy smoldering look at Sasha, who returned her gaze with a raised eyebrow of approval.

“Well you have certainly made an impression, but that certainly can't be it, can it?” There was a challenge, and Dakota knew it. Just how much was Dakota willing to give to Sasha to use against her?

“No,” Dakota closed her eyes, looking through her hair with all the desire that coursed through her body. “It's not.” She took her finger in her mouth, sucking on it before letting it trail a line of light down between her breasts and to the piercing on her bellybutton, before back up and cupping one of her tits in the palm of her hand as she gave out a moan. “I want you to make me your bitch.” Dakota said with all the lust in her voice she could muster. Sasha's eyes were fierce, looking dangerous and incredibly horn, Dakota felt fear, and excitement as she heard the sound of the recording pausing.

“Prove it.” 

Dakota bit her lip as the sound of the recording resuming sealed her fate, letting her left hand drift over her crotch and cup her mound as she let out a hitched breathe of excitement. Her right hand pinching her nipple and pulling it out in front of her as she let tongue hang out of her mouth, licking at Sasha. Down below, her thumb began to run circles over her clit, as her fingers teased the entrance to her engorged lips, she had already fucked herself well and good today, but she was far from finished. She bent her head down, holding her tit up as far as it could go, with her tongue just barely grazing the edge of her nipple, keeping eye contact with the camera as she spoke to it. “I wanna be your bitch, your own personal little fuckoy for you to use all you like.” Her right hand gripping the handrail, Dakota crouched, knees stuck together, before spreading them like the wings of a butterfly, two fingers briefly inserting themselves into her soaking core as a gasp of a moan escaped her soul; closing her eyes and turning her head away in outright obscene display. But she was far from done, slowly turning her head back to the camera, she pulled herself up, trailing her hand from her mound, over her belly button and between her tits and over her face. The wet stickiness of her cum glistening on her body and from her hands, as she brought her hand back down, licking her middle finger like a popsicle. Inspiration striking, Dakota turned around, giving Sasha and the camera a lovely view of her ass, as she then bent over, spreading her legs wide. Her hair fell down, the top of her head just inches off the ground as she looked between her spread legs to Sasha as she let her fingers run the length of her slit, before plunging two of them into her depths. She let a low moan out, as she could feel herself already on the edge, biting her lip to keep her cries in,, and just opening her eyes in time to see Sasha quickly moving forward. “Wha?”

“You fucking slut.” A hard smack came down on her ass, pushing Dakota forward, with her instinctively tucking her chin as she rolled on her shoulders, her back against the fence, gasping as she felt Sasha's fingers replace her own inside of her.

“Oh god!” Closing her eyes and arching her back so that she was almost standing on her head. Sasha's two fingers rapidly pounding away at her, as she felt the champs shin come down across her throat, cutting off her air as she felt Sasha's freehand come down hard across her ass once more.

“Oh what's a matter Dakota?” Sasha taunted as she drove her two fingers deep, twisting them in the girl. “Bit off more than you can chew?” She smacked Dakota's ass again, the girl offering a gasp in response. This just made Sasha pressed her shin against the girls neck harder, bringing another harsh smack down like a hammer on Dakota's ass. “I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that, I think you need to speak louder.” Dakota spasmed, her legs jutting out almost as if she was trying to kick out, yet Sasha's shin just pinned against her throat even harder, and Dakota found her eyes closing as she opened her mouth, desperate for air. Her hand began to quickly tap against Sasha's leg, which was met with a condescending laugh. “Oh you think you can just tap out of this? Sorry Kiwi, but I'm not through with you till I have had a taste.” Nevertheless, the shin did let up on her throat, and Dakota felt her chest swell with air as she gasped life back into her lungs. She arched her beck once more, and suddenly felt the very wet hand of Sasha press against her face, the champ wiping Dakota's own arousal down her neck and over her tits as if it was baby oil. And yet all Dakota could do was gasp and moan, her body, twitching, and her hips bucking, seeking for Sasha to fill the void that she had left, when another harsh smack came down on her ass. “You're fucking desperate aren't you? The most desperate little slut on this fucking roster, aren't you?” Dakota just laid there, still reeling from her asphyxiation, when she felt Sasha's wet hand smack across her face. “Aren't you?” Sasha seemed to yell at this point, Dakota making eye contact now as she nodded.

“Yes Sasha, yes I am!” Dakota said, her voice breaking as she desperately wished Sasha would fuck her more, not daring trying to ask for anything. A good instinct as Sasha cupped her face with one hand, lightly pulling it off the ground as she used her thumb and fingers to press in on Dakota's cheeks, making her lips puff out.

“You don't get to call me Sasha there little Kiwi, it's The Boss to you.” There was a threat to her words, well met as Sasha's hand came down hard on Dakota's ass, the hardest hit yet. “Answer my question!” Sasha was absolutely yelling at this point, her words echoing throughout campus.

“”What question Boss?” Dakota asked, feeling another harsh smack come down on her ass.

“You're desperate aren't you? Desperate to be the biggest slut on the whole roster? Aren't you?” each sentence was punctuated by another smack to her ass, making Dakota twitch and kick all at once.

“Yes Boss! I'm desperate! I'm desperate slut!” Dakota's words were echoing in the hallway, there were likely going to be a whole lot of rumors starting tomorrow.

“Who's slut are you? Huh? Who's slut are you?” Just one smack this time, as Sasha let two fingers trace Dakota's slit, making her hips try and buck to devour said fingers.

“Yours Sasha! I mean Boss! I mean, I'm yours, I'm your slut! Please, fuck me! Please fuck your slut!” Dakota's fingers dug into her palms, keeping her arms at her side until otherwise directed, as she watched Sasha's look of almost anger turn into a terrifying smile.

“Whatever you say Kiwi Princess.” Dakota's eyes nearly bulged out of her skull, feeling like she had just gotten punched in the gut as she felt Sasha very suddenly thrust three of her fingers into her pussy at once. She actually grunted, especially once Sasha buried her fingers even deeper, to the knuckle within her, Dakota had never been penetrated quite like that before. At this point Sasha seemed to step over her, keeping her fingers still buried inside of Dakota, peering down at her as she reached down with her free hand, capturing her nipple between her fingers. Dakota's breathe hitched, this fucking doing more to deprive her of oxygen then Sasha's knee could ever hope. “This is the end for you sweetie.” Sasha said with a dangerous amount of sincerity, arching Dakota's back as she pulled her by the nipple, making her bite her lip at the sensation, before actually beginning to have about as close to a seizure as possible, as she witnessed Sasha lean over and wrap her lips around her clitoris.

“Uhhhhuuuhhhhh!” Dakota's voice box seemed to have a mind of its own as she felt an orgasm rock through her body, all sensation and knowledge of anything outside of her own internal bliss being completely alien to her. She was completely unaware to all things, finding herself riding a beautiful high in slow motion as she felt Sasha's lips suck around her clit, three fingers deep in her pussy, filling her like never before, and a teasing hand twisting her nipple. Dakota was in absolute heaven, not even noticing as Sasha removed her mouth and fingers once Dakota begin to squirt, showering herself in her own arousal.

When Dakota finally opened her eyes again, Sasha seemed to be adjusting her clothes and hair, seemingly not paying the slightest of attention to her, before noticing that she was indeed alive after her exorcism disguised as an orgasm. “Get up already.” Sasha took Dakota's arm in her hand and pulled the girl up, Dakota readjusting her legs to a vertical base, her back sore from the concrete floor. Sasha seemed to be taking out a tube of lipstick, that was as bright purple as her hair was. “Don't die outside of your apartment Kiwi, that will just make your girlfriends commute longer.” Was Sasha trying to....make small talk with her?”

“Sasha I...”Dakota could hardly sand, let alone make sentences, and found a finger pushed to her lips, as she looked at her with look of condescension. “Boss, I mean.-”, but found a finger to her lips again.

“That's better girlie, now hush up, I have places to be, and you.” She gave her a once over, laughing a bit to herself. “Need a damn shower, but not before.” And with that she took the lipstick, holding Dakota's head in place as she applied the bright purple lipstick to Dakota, who could not have stopped her if she wanted. “Do me a favor and take a selfie with the lipstick before you go to bed tonight.” She gave a little pat to Dakota's face, and began to strut away, a noticeable skip in her step.

Dakota had to grab onto the railing to prevent herself from collapsing, shaking her head as she looked out at the night air, before turning and finding the door to her apartment thankfully unlocked. Startled by the cold linoleum after spending so much time out in the humid Floridian night, she smiled as she took her apartment in. The kitchen led to the living room, with a single hallway with Dakota and Tegan's rooms on opposite sides and the bathroom at the end, which she entered, turning on the light and looking at the full length mirror. It took her a moment to take her appearance in; her lips were purplish pink from Sasha's lipstick, her hair an absolute mess, it was partially matted and frizzy as all hell. Fucking Florida humidity. Then there was the sweat-bath she had taken in the laundry basket, and getting a cum-bath on behalf of herself from her nonstop masturbation all day, not helped by her squirting all over herself. Forget her hair, she looked like an absolute mess head to toe, and in a way it made her smirk a bit, looking her own reflection in the eye, stretching her arms above her head and groaning a bit as she did so. She thought about her day, the way that Becky had stolen her clothes, left her hot and bothered, then sitting in the hamper as Mandy Rose serviced Paige, then Nikki Cross picking the scraps, cumming in Lacey's face, dodging the Iiconics, getting off on the stage, and of course Sasha fucking her brains out on her front porch. And that's when she remembered Sasha's order, walking back out of the bathroom and seeing her phone, still plugged into the wall. Smirk still not leaving her face she grabbed it, dismissing the shocking amount of notifications on it and returning to the bathroom. She got herself a good selfie angle, when inspiration struck; she ruffled her hair a bit, making her look even wilder, bunched her elbows together, giving herself some tasty looking cleavage, and angled the lens with the back to her mirror and snapped the shots. Her picture was hot, her face and hair looked wild and sexy, her cleavage making her look bustier than she was, with just the hint of her areolas, with the mirror catching her ass. Realizing that she did not have Sasha's number, Dakota decided to improvise, uploading the picture to both her Instagram and her Snapchat, before shutting off her phone. 

She felt fucking hot

She heard Tegan open her bedroom door, coming out and giving Dakota a double take as soon as she saw her, “Dakota, holy shit, are...you okay?” The brunette, welsh girl was wearing an over sized rugby shirt, and she wasn't sure if anything else. Dakota noticed the first place her the girls eyes went were to her lips, before looking down at her tits, which just made her smirk just a bit more.

“I'm exhausted honestly, but, yeah, I'm good.” Dakota said laughing a bit, reaching her hand into the shower and turning it on. “How about you? Did you enjoy Boss Time?” Dakota said with an arched eyebrow.

“Oh, ha! Well....” Tegan's face went red as she looked down, leaning against the door frame. “How did you uhh know?” She said

“You...didn't hear us outside?” Dakota said incredulously.

“I....did.” Tegan said, now looking up at Dakota with a hint of what looked like jealousy. “Her stamina is insane.” This just made Dakota laugh, taking the girls face in her hands and kissing her on the lips, moaning into her mouth.

“Good to know I wasn't the only one being a slut today.” Tegan smiled at her, returning the kiss, slipping a bit of tongue with it.

“You smell like crap babe, you need a bloody shower.” Tegan's blunt honesty was one thing Dakota loved about her.

“Fuck you,” She laughed, swatting at her and stepping into the shower, adjusting it to be just a bit cooler.

“Not when you smell like that,” Tegan said, sitting on the toilet and looking through her phone.

“I got a match with Rhea Ripley tomorrow.” Dakota said, letting the water cascade down her head.

“Good luck, hopefully she doesn't fuck your knee up like she did mine.” Tegan tried to pass it off as a joke, but Dakota could read between the lines.

“I'll kick her in the face extra hard for you, how about that?” Dakota gave a wink to her, making Tegan smile.

“Kick her head off,” Tegan said as she climbed in the shower, steam filling the room as the moans of the New Zealand girl began to echo in the bathroom as her girlfriends tongue filled her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wrestlemania weekend! Up next, some lovely fun time with Candice~

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for some happy best friends sex. 
> 
> I never liked the idea that Bayley was this sexless infant, the girl has needs.
> 
> Side note, this is obviously taking place on a loose timeline. Basically anyone who comes to mind week to week will be up for grabs.


End file.
